Seijin no Hi
by Ryuusai
Summary: .En un juego Horo a perdido mucho dinero,O.o si no lo paga Hao lo tendrá d esclavo! su salvacion es Ren Oo pero q propuesta! 'Comprame por una noche'[Capitulo 7 Up!]
1. Deuda

Seijin no Hi

Holaaa! xD yo denueo xD aqui con otro fic! nOn este está hecho en conjunto con mi hermanita Misao-chan XD espero que lo disfruten nOn

Atencion: Shaman King no es de nosotras -o- lamentalemente y bla bla bla xD ustedes saben

---------------------------------------------------------oo----------------------------------------------------------

Estaba todo el grupo reunido, desde Yoh, hasta Hao y Lizerg,celebrando el Seijin no hi, en un ambiente de amistad y compañerismo...supuestamente

-Te matare! Hoto-Hoto!-decia Ren mientras corria tras el ainu, el cual llevaba una de las muñequeras de Ren en sus manos-

-Pero si yo no hice nada! ToT!

-NADA! usaste mi muñequera de servilleta!

-Pero señorito, usted no lava su ropa xD no le cuesta nada! jajajajajaja

Y asi seguia la apacible noche´ (n/a: ¬¬ si, claro)

Claro, ya habían ido al templo a rezarle a sus antepasados y dar gracias por su mayoría de edad, también habían llevado a cabo el discurso clasido de una responsabilidad que estaban duspuestos a llevar como adultos, aunque no fuera nada de cierto. Ahora sólo quedaba lo más importante y simbolico de la celebración de mayoria de edad

-¡A beber hasta desconocernos!-gritó horo, con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Tan fría y espumeante, que se antojaba por que se antojaba.

-hm...no me interesa -musito ren, con su habitual tono de indiferencia.

-Ay si tu, el señorito quiere su leche- se burlo Horo, provocando a Ren.

El ainu sabia que Ren no aceptaría beber a las buenas primeras, pero solo tenia que hacer una cosa...tocar su orgullo, y Ren estaría borracho, queriendose tomar hasta el agua del baño.

-Que dijiste, Puerco espín!

-Yo? nada...solo que el señorito no se bebería esta botella de cerveza solo. -listo, Ren estaba frito.

-Es un reto? -dijo el chino, con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Claro -respondio Horo, sonriendo con malicia.- Tu no podrías tomarte esta aunque quisieras.

-Ya veremos!

Todos los miraron con cara de desentendidos. Con ese hastio fastidioso que tienen siempre los amigos.

-Mmmhh...otra vez con sus cosas-murmuró Hao, colocando perezosamente sus brazos tras su nuca.

-Dejenlos, así son y así se quieren-Dijo Liserg.Su acento ingles se mostró encantador con esas palabras tan hastiadas.  
Todos asintieron a lo que dijo, centrando ahora todos su atención a un Yoh que reia con lágrimas en los ojos. Anna se había ido a celebrar sus 20 con las demás chicas. Dejando eso como una:  
-¡Fiesta de chicos! -gritó emocionado, al fin podría divertirse sin que Anna lo codicionara -Soy taaaaaan feliz.

Ren tan solo llevaba la mitad de la botella y estaba tan mareado como una sopa, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, haciendo que soltara la botella.

-Mi cabeza... - dijo el chino, perdiendo el equilibrio-

-Ren...estas bien? -dijo Horo, ya preocupado de la expresion de su amigo.

Oh dios, quien sabe que le habia hecho a Ren, estaba seguro de que nunca antes habia probado alcohol o algo similar, y ahora... Tal vez lo mataría!

Hao miraba la escena divertido. Ren borracho, con una mano sujetando su cabeza mientras que Horohoro le tiraba viendo con la mano. Yoh, con esa tipica mirada de drogado, lloraba de felicidad al sentirse libre de anna, aunque fuera una noche. Ryu...bueno el que importaba, parecia que estaba hablando algo con chocolove...Pero habia algo que le llamaba mas la antencion que cualquiera de esas cosas. El joven ingles, que estaba sentado junto a Yoh, riendo de las tonterias de su hermano... una hermosa sonrisa...

-Que demonios! -gritó Hao al descubrir sus pensamientos, haciendo que todos los miraran-

-oye brodi, como que te estan faltando palos pa'l puente - dijo Chocolove, con ese tipico acento comico.

Hao lo miró friamente, y es que si las miradas mataran, sinceramente , Chocolove estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Pero eso ya era irrelevante, lo importante ahora era que Lizerg lo miraba insistentemente, como preguntando si estaba bien. Hao sonrió con prepotencia y se fué a sentar junto a él, quendando el peliverde entre la pareja de gemelos.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, más su tono no era preocupado, más bien cordialidad. El Asakura diabolico le sonrió otra vez con esas sonrisas suyas de °Soy poderoso, todo está bien en mi mundo° y tomó una de las cervezas que Horo Horo había llevado consigo. Si el Hielito se había molestado en llevarlas, el no iba a molestarse en no tomarlas. De paso, a ver si se ponía tan ebrio que se olvidaba de sus obsurdos pensamientos.

-Ren...Ren...REEEEEN!-llamó en ainu, pasando su mano frente a los ojos del susodicho.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Te estoy hablando

-lo se, baka, te he dicho que, cada vez que llamas.

-Ah si?

-Si! digo no...digo...ya no se xD jajajaaja

Ren riendo abiertamente...realmente la bebida hacia efecto. Ahora Ren estaba MUY cerca suyo, con un brazo apoyado en su hombro. Y el estaba como un idiota admirando las facciones del Tao...genial, solo le faltaba babear (n/a: si es q aun no lo hace xD).

-Oigan tortolos. Por que no jugamos a algo interesante? -dijo Hao, de forma maliciosa-

-Como que tor ...tor ...torta? XD Hotoo tengo hambre - dijo Ren, bastante pasado.- Intere..sante?

-A que? -preguntó el de la espada de madera. ignorando al chino

-Juguemos cartas...apostemos.

-Aceptooooo el retooooooo - dijo el menor de los asakura, casi cantando.

-Yo me retiro- el Tao se levantó algo mareado, tambalenadose un poco-No me gustan esos juegos, son tontos, y más si se apuesta.

-Miedoso-murmuró Horo, tratando de calentarle los animos al chino otra vez, pero este estaba tan borrcho , que al parecer no escuchaba. Su prioridad ahora era..correr al baño y devolver el estomago. Se sentía algo humillado mostrando su debilidad ante el alcohol, pero que se iba a hacer. Era correr ahora o limpiar después.

-Pues, se quedan los que son valientes-dijo

Hao, sacando una baraja de uno de los bolsillos de sus amplios pantalones.

-O los que aguanhtamos minimamente el Alcohol-Secundó ainu,mirando con dirección al baño. -Como sea ¡Lanza las cartas!

-Ni que fuera Yuugi para andarlas tirando -murmuró Hao,barajeando habilmente el maso. Si la gente alguna vez creyó que se pasaba la eternidad planeando su conquista mundial y la redención de los humanos, seguro se irían de espaldas al saber que en lo que ocupaba el tiempo, era en el ocio.

Luego de mucho tiempo de juego, y de apostar dinero, ropa, cordones de zapatos y servicios varios (ejem) este fue el resultado: Ryu, sin su chaqueta habitual, Yoh sin sus audifonos, Liserg...con la cartera vacia, Chocolove sirviente del ganador.

-Gane - dijo Hao, sonriente. Le habia ganado a todos, no por nada los habia invitado a jugar.- Hoto, perdisteeee -dijo cantando, durante el juego se habian tomado mas de 3 cajas de cerveza entre Ryu, Hao, Chocolove, Horo e Yoh.

-Que? - dijo el ainu, aun sobrio, su cuerpo tenia una sorprendente resistencia al alcohol.-

-Perdiste, Horo -dijo con una voz dulce, intentando no sobresaltar mucho al ainu- le debes XXXXXX yens a Hao -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-QUEEEEEEEEEE! YO NO TENGO TANTO DINERO!- gritó el ainu, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

-Lo siento Hielito, tienes plazo hasta mañana a las 10pm para conseguir el dinero...si no...-dijo Hao, con una malevola sonrisa, y una voz melosa- seras mi esclavo para siempre muahahahahahahahaha (risa diabolica xD)

Bien, la fiesta seguia, y Horokeu habia salido al patio, pensando el mil y una posiblidades de pagar. Claro que habian otras opciones:

-Ya se! me ire a otro pais!...no, tampoco tengo dinero para eso...Robare!...no, mucho cargo de conciencia...Ya se! me ire a las montañas de hokkaido y me haré pasar por una pastorcita llamada María! aja! soy un genio -dijo Horo, con una sonrisa de comercial de TV. y segundos mas tarde...con una cara de zombie y un aura morada rodeandolo.- ToT nooo...ya se! el unico que tiene el suficiente dinero para pagar eso y mucho mas es Ren! ...señoritooo!

Dicho esto, salio corriendo hacia la habitacion del señorito.

Mientras tanto...

Ren estaba acostado boca arirba, pasando luego boca abajo, y nuevamente despues boca arriba.

-Bazooon- murmuró despacio, muy mariado como para hablar más fuerte -¿Cómo es que no me ahogo? ¿Acostandome boca arriba o boca abajo?

Bazón se encogió de hombros. En vida él no había sido del tipo bebedor...y pensandolo bien, tampoco había sido de los que tienen vida en la vida. No se había casado, ni mucho menos tenido hijos, no socializaba mucho y sólo no era casto, por que recordaba a unas cuantas prostitutas..

-Bazoooooooonnn- le llemó Ren, el espiritu parecia ido pensando en quien sabe que cosas. -Ayudame. Llama a Jun...Dile que me estoy muriendo.

Bazón volvió la mirada hacia si señorito, lo había olvidado por completo recordando toda la vida que no tuvo, las mujeres que no poseyó, los hijos que no procreó, los amigos con los que no se embreagó...

Y ahi estaba otra vez Ren, mirandolo pensar mientras sentía que se moría. -Bazón, es en serio, me muero.

-Pue sientate baboso.

Ren volteó los ojos apenas, escuchando la voz que entraba desde la puerta. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí? -¿Cuanto llevas ahí, Hoto?.

-Tsk. -Chasqueó la lengua algo molesto por el apodo -.Lo suficiente como para saber que te mueres e imploras por tu hermana.

-Hn...vete al infierno, hielito -dijo escondiendo la cabeza bajo una almohada-

El ainu sentía inmesas ganas de molestar a Ren, y de no ser por un pequeño asunto, lo hubiera hecho...la apuesta.

-Oye Ren...necesitas algo? quieres que te traiga una sopita? -dijo en un tono demasiado dulce-

-Que quieres Hoto-Hoto? - murmuro en un tono bastante hostil-

- ñn que te hace pensar que quiero algo ññ jejejeje

-Ah por dios...tu no hablas asi, y si no tuvieras algo que pedirme, ya me estarias molestando hace mas de 1 minuto...

Horo-Horo le estrechó los ojos un tanto molesto. Ren lo conocía muy bien y eso le daba escalofrios. Se encogió de hombros, si ya lo había descubierto, era mejor ir al grano.

-Bueno este..hoy fué un día muy atareado y entretenido, ya sabes, los 20, el templo, el dicurso, la fiesta allá abajo..-¿por que era que siempre le costaba trabajo ir directo al punto?

-Ve al grano, no tengo ganas de escucharte parlotear ahora.

Ainu se reclamómentalmente, preparandose también psicologicamente para un no de respuesta.

-Perdí mucho en las cartas, y no tengo dinero con que pagar.

Ren alzó una ceja un tanto elegantemente, claro, lo seria si quitabamos la cara nauseabunda de aquel que dentro de poco tiene planeado vomitar -¿Y a mi qué? Tú jugaste, es tu problema.

Horo bajó la mirada, el hecho de pensar en que Hao sería su amo eternamente, le daba miedo. Más que nada por que para un shaman eterno significa ETERNO. Seguro le haría maldades hasta morir, y después de muerto lo seguiría esclavizando.

-Por favor.-Se echó al futón muy cerca de Ren-te imploro que me prestes dinero.

Tao alezó nuevamente la ceja con su porte todopoderoso, realmente, le gustaba que le rogaran.-No te daré un yen. Es tu problema, si no te rascas con tus propias uñas, serás un bueno para nada eternamente.

-Pues buena suerte.

-Nooooo!-imploró de nuevo. -Haré lo que sea, lo que sea.

-Reeeen ... - ya el ainu habia hasta llegado a poner ojitos de borrego ahorcado, que bajo estaba callendo..-

-No

-Rencituuuu

-no

-Ren yo...por favor lo necesito de veras! tu eres el unico que puede ayudarme... no soportaria estar esclavizado a Hao el resto de la eternidad! tu sabes que no le hago caso ni a mu subconciente y le voy a hacer caso a Hao!

El Tao sabia perfectamente, y pensaba prestarle el dinero, pero primero dejaria que sufriera, y que le hiciera una propuesta interesante para pagarle...habian muchas formas de pagar ...y de cobrar.

-Ren...

-no...ademas, si te lo prestara, tu que me darias a cambio? - dijo mirandole fijamente. Esta era una de las oportunidades varias en donde no sabia que le contestaria Horohoro.

-Ren...comprame por esta noche!

Silencio absoluto...Bien, eso solo lo habia dicho, luego se dio cuenta de que eso habia sonado bastante insinuante...y al parecer Ren tambien lo habia pensado de esa forma, tomando encuenta el sonrojo y su cara de "what? O.o"

-Digo...ejem...hare todo lo que quieras durante esta noche...

Nuevamente habia sonado insinuante...

-No digo solo en ese sentido! -dijo el ainu notablemente sonrojado-

-Todo lo que yo quiera? - pregunto Ren, notablemente interesado por la propuesta

-Claro!...excepto cosas que puedan matarme.

-Oh...y yo que pensaba enviarte a que te tiraras de un quinto piso - sarcasmo - Baka, no haría eso a menos que me sacaras de quisio.

Cosa que pasa muy seguido...

- no me convence... -dijo el Tao -

-Vamos Ren! si no quedas conforme soy tu esclavo hasta mañana a las 9.30pm!

El que el gran Ren Tao quedara conforme era un milagro...estaba condenado hasta mañana a las 9.30 eso seguro - -

-Y si hasta entonces no estoy conforme?

- Pues...soy tu esclavo hasta que quedes conforme...

Bien, se habia condenado por toda la eternidad...y quizas ser esclavo de Ren era mejor que serlo de Hao. Aun podría burlarse del chino...suponía...

Continuará O.o

Seee xD continuara xD ta weno o no? O.o que malvados planes tendrá en esa puntiaguda cabeza nuestro chino favorito? xD

Por favor ;; dejen Reviews!

Sayonara Bye Bye xD

Atte: Ran y Misao


	2. Que Tramas?

Holis P Arigato! - tantos Reviews me alegran el corazoncito! XD y nos dan mas animo para seguir nOn que weno que les haya gustado - seguimos con el cap 2!

---------------------------oo-----------------------

-Y si hasta entonces no estoy conforme?

- Pues...soy tu esclavo hasta que quedes conforme...

Bien, se habia condenado por toda la eternidad...y quizas ser esclavo de Ren era mejor que serlo de Hao. Aun podría burlarse del chino.

-Bien, bien-Ren se lo quitó del brazo -Acepto. Y como tu nuevo dueño por un día, quiero que te coloques una correa.

-Sí.-dijo simplemnte Horo, levantandose para buscar una.

Ren miró como el chico estaba por salir de la habitación. ¿Sería tan idiota como para hacer eso?...Respuesta: Sí. Ni dos minutos de esa broma y el Ainu regresaba ya con una correa en las manos.

Ren no hizo caso a esa cuestión. Seguía tumbado boca abajo y asombrado de la obediencia del muchacho. De sobra se había visto que lo había dicho en son de broma.

Sonrió, esa obediencia podría usarla muy bien a su favor.

Su rostro se mostró rojo entonces, descubriendose teniendo extraños pensamentos no muy sanos dentro de sus cabecita pinteaguda. Le estabahaciendo daño pasar tanto tiempo con Ryou y sus homosexualidades que involucraban al super pulgar luminoso y un Billy apareciendo de la nada en su camioneta.

Com fuera. Había una cosa que realmente quería en ese mmento, y esperaba que el el chico hielo lo complaciera enormemente

-Curame el dolor de cabeza.

Horo lo miró duditativo. No sabía curar esos dolores si no fuera en forma de aspirinas, pero el chico estaba borracho, y a lo mejor la devolvía en forma del desayuno de esa mañana. Así que simplemnte hizo lo que pensó sería mejor para un borracho.

Se acercó a Ren mientras este le miraba, y antes de que pudiea preguntar su nuevo amo, siquiera el que pensaba, le tomó de los brazos y se lo hechó al hombro, transportandolo rapidamente al baño, donde apenas y puso a Ren en el piso, abrió el grifo del agua fría.

-Oups-Murmuró Horo, con el cabello empapado pegandosele a la cara, mirando como su "amo" temblaba ligeramente, tal vez del frío o del corage. -Se me olvidó salirme de la regadera nñU.

Ren no dijo nada, seguía temblando ligeramente. A lo mejor el agua si estaba realmente fría, y como Horo ya estaba acostumbrado no lo sentía. O a lo mejor si era ese coraje que siempre le llegaba a Ren cuando el peliazul hacía una reverenda tonteria.

-Oye, Ren ¿Estás bien? -Horo se agachó para mirarlo. Si estaba enojado, sería más dificil complacerlo y romper su esclavitud.

-Baka-murmuró Ren, muy despacito, tanto que Horo no pudo escucharlo bien.

-¿Mmmh?¿Qué dijiste? No te oí- Ainu se acercó más a Ren, tratando de escuchar que era lo que murmuraba, pero, cuando la distacia era practicamente nulaRen le vomitó.

Horo apenas pudo dar un paso atrás, más no se libró de su castigo. Claro, era obvio que eso pasara si el pobre Ren estaba semi-borracho, y todavía llegaba Horo a agitarlo con toda esa carrera hasta el baño.

-Puaj ...

Fue lo unico que pudo decir el ainu, mientras miraba a su 'amo' con una cara de muerto que no la tenia ni amidamaru.

-Hoto...me siento muy mal...

Ese tono no lo habia escuchado nunca, incluso cuando era herido en millones de partes, no habia escuchado esa forma de hablar, seguro se sentía muy pero muy mal. Horo se sacó la camisa que llevaba, ahora llena de vomito, y la dejo bajo el grifo de la regadera.

-Ren, debes darte una ducha.

-Bien...

Nadie se movio un centimetro...

-Hoto...

-Que? o.o

-Sal de aqui, me voy a dar un baño ¬¬

-Ah?...Ren...no puedo dejarte solo, puedes caerte.

-Que!...esta bien...pero sale de aqui

Dicho esto Horo salio de la ducha, apoyando su espalda en la pared de otro extremo del baño, viendo como Ren cerraba la cortina de la bañera

El ainu miraba 'cuasi' hipnotizado la sombra de Ren mientras este se desvestia tras la cortina...pensando...cosas no muy santas...

Sacudió su cabeza violentamente, que estaba pensando!...que supiera, el era 'aun' un macho hecho y derecho...Pero Ren hace algun tiempo lo hacia sentir cosas raras.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Ren se habia salido de la bañera, se habia puesto una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y estaba parado frente a el...Ok...ya estaba pensando seriamente en su orientacion sexual...porque el Tao se veia condenadamente sexy con el cabello mojado

-Que miras Hoto?

La voz del Tao lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-Yo?...na...nada! que iba a estar mirando jeje -dijo nervioso- ademas no estaba pensando nada raro jejeje...

Dios...por que era tan malo para mentir!...Y Ren ya se habia dado cuenta porque lo miraba como diciendole 'que demonios pensabas, baka?' (n/a: si xD las miradas dicen mucho)

Ren le miró con cara de °Ajá, y yo me lo creo° pero no le dijo nada, simplemente, y ahora que se sentía un poco (y sólo un poco) mejor, tenia una idea para orden sensilla, que hasta Horo podría hacer.

-Baka, ve a buscarme ropa.

Horo asintió, levantandose, pero se arrepintió cuando sintió un olor en él, que lo mareó haciendolo estremecer de la punta de los pies a la cabeza. Aún olia a desayuno vomitado, y no era por quejarse, pero sí, se quejaba. Él también necesitaba un baño. No quería estar apestando toda la casa de Yoh como para que Anna los pusiera a limpiar a todos con su cara de villana.

-¿Puedo darme un baño, Ren?

-No. Quiero mi ropa.

-Andaaa.

Ainu suplicaba devilmente, sintiendo el olor en si mismo, mareandose más.

-Apestaré toda la casa si no me baño ahora. Andale, no seas malo.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa de que yo devolviera el estomago?

Ainu no repsondió. Calladito se veía bonito.

-Pero si la apesto, nos pondrán a todos a limpiarla.

-¿Y debería importarme? Como sea, si nos ponen a limpiar, haré que tu hagas mi parte, po algo eres mio hasta mañana, ¿no?

Se recrimiunó más rojo que nunca, ese pensamiento estaba más que demaciado fuera de lugar. Agachó la cabeza cual cachorro regañado, más para que el otro no mirara su rostro inyectado de carmín, que por el regaño de este.

Por un momento, Ren sintió algo de lastima por el muchacho, y sí, tenía razón, si apestaba la casa y los ponían a limpiar a todos, el podría librarse, dado que lo podnría a él a hacerlo, pero a los demás no, y eso sólo haría pasar un mal rato de enemistad con todos enfadados con el Hielito.

-Está bien, puedes bañarte.

El peliazul sonrió entonces, y sin esperar nada más de Ren, se quitó ahi mismo y frente a él los mojados pantalones, siguiendo por los boxers, o hubieran seguidos de no ser por la voz del Chino, quien le reclamó que se desvistiera en la regadera. Y por un momento minusculo, realmente chiquito, se preguntó el por que no le permitió desnudarse frente a él.

No era como para ser tan pudorosos, cuando eran un poco más chicos, se bañaban en grupo, y aunque ahora llevaban años de no hacerlo ¿Qué tenía Horo que el no tuviera?

A diferencia del ainu, Ren si sabia el porque, uno: Le atraia de una forma increible horohoro, y no es que fuera gay ni bi, solo le gustaba el ainu. dos: si bien cuando eran mas chicos se bañaban juntos, a el lo 'olblogaban' a bañarse con ellos, el señorito era algo pudoroso. y tres: Por dios, Hoto tenia un fisico que se lo envidiaria un atleta.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Horo recien salia de la bañera, con cara de 'al fiiiin'

-Hoto, ahora busca mi ropa.

-Si señorito

Ahora si podría decirle señorito, era su amo y perfectamente sonaria como bazon.

-Rapido, tengo frio.

-En seguida, señorito -dijo en tono de burla

-deja de llamarme señorito! de ahora en adelante me llamarás amo...

-Si amo.

-Que esperas, ve -dijo en tono autoritario

Horo caminaba a paso normal hacia la habitacion del Tao, luego de vestirse.

-Que ropa le llevare al señorito...mmm...

El ainu buscaba entre el armario, dios! el chino si tenia mucha ropa!...la mayoria de color negro

Volvió al baño, caminando con la misma calma que venia, escuchando desde abajo varios 'alejate!' o 'Vive la vida locaaa', rió por lo bajo y abrio la puerta del baño.

-demoraste una eternidad...Hoto

Ren lo miraba de forma asesina, se le notaba que tenía frio, incluso llegaba a temblar. Asi que le paso su ropa.

-Lo siento, Ren

-Amo -corrigió cortante

-...tengo que hacerlo?

-si ¬¬

-Lo siento, amo...-dijo casi en un murmullo

-No te escucho -dijo en tono triunfante

-"lavate los oidos ¬¬"...lo siento, amo -dijo un poco mas fuerte.- " por que a mi?"

-Asi me gusta. ves que no es dificil?

-Para nada ¬¬Uu

Ren, olvidando todo su pudor, se vistio frente al ainu, repitiendose la misma pregunta que tenia Horohoro que el no?´ asi que se vistió con toda calma.

-"¿Por qué me haces esto?" -se preguntó mentalmente Horo, mirando al chino frente a él. No era como si Ren fuera la cosa más sensual del mundo, pero sí, ahora que se sacaba la toalla, se secaba con esta y se ponía los calsoncillos dejando aún mojado medio cuerpo, no era la cosa más sensual del mundo, sino del universo entero.

-¿Qué me vez cara de idiota?

-¿Huh?

-¿Qué que me vez?

----------------------oo------------------------

Lendo no? - XD seguimos con las preguntas! O.o que repuesta se le ocurrirá a Horo? OO y que otros planer malvados formulara el chinito este? xD ya lo veran ¬w¬ Pronto un leve HaoxLizerg! - y una pregunta:

¿Quieren Lemon? xD

Contestacion de Reviews:

Seinko: XD ya lo ves, pero tiene muchos mas planes malefikos òUó muajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review!

Dokuro-chan: - te parece que ta weno! muchas graciaaaaas! oUo cierto que es shosha o nos encanta muchitas gracias me das muchos animos!

Ayumi-yus: ves que prontito lo actualize nOn P vivo de mi publico y no los defraudaremos xD

Colombian-girl: OOU ya actualize! no me matesh! TT

Faye-BurningDeep: Fayee! - soy admiradora tuya! o es un honor para mi q leas nuestras etupideces ----- muchas graciaaaS!

Hitomy Miwa Akimoto: nOn ya ves que lo fue! Owo pronto mas planes maleficos, ahora Ren tenia sueño nu ma xD por eso no ha hecho nada productivo xD

Risa.Haradaa: Holaaaas! nos encontramos denueo xD muchas gracias por leer mi fic! nOn

Bye Bye! xD de ustedes depende o

Atte: Ran y Misao


	3. Masajes

Nosotras denueo reportandonos! xD Aqui les va el tercer cap n n algo corto uu pero ya iremo viendo o.o Desde ahora nos demoraremos mas en actualizar ;;U pk mi manis ya ta en el cole y yo tambien TOT pocas veces coincidimos ;-; es triste! pero daremos nuestro mejor ezfuerzo!

Por cierto! - muchas gracias por su reviews! o nunca habia recibido tanto xD por lo menos yo, mi manis no se xD ella es la experta xD jajajaja

Aqui les dejo con el fic n n muchas gracias denuevo!

-------------------------oo-----------------------------

Horo cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta, se quedó mirando más de lo que quiso al chico, hasta que este lo había notado. No es como si quiesiera verlo en realidad, pero realmente su atención se había pegado a él como la miel atrae a la abeja. Se sentía avergonzado, más que avergonzado, abochornado con todo lo que su cabeza había pensado en tan poco tiempo sólo viendo algo que simplemnte era natural de ver.

-Bueno, aún me duele la cabeza- dijo simplemente Tao, sin mirar al peliazul -. Ve a traerme algo para que me sienta mejor. Y leche, mucha leche.

¿Cómo era posible que ahora no le diera importancia? Horo Horo se molestó un poco, aunque también estaba algo aliviado, de todas formas, como era posible que el se comiera la cabeza y el otro como si nada. ¿Qué no importaba que se le quedara viendo? ¿O era para provocarlo?

Seguro era para provocarlo...pero¿ Que razones tendría Ren para provocarlo?

-Oye Hoto, traeme una botella de leche

-Que? - No había alcanzado a escuchar, hasta que Ren le pegó un zape. Estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Traeme una botella de leche, Ahora, baka.

-Si amo

El ainu bajo las escaleras rezongando. Ren lo trataba como a un trapo viejo... Aunque tenia sus privilegios...

Al bajar se encontró con algo que no espero encontrarse jamas mientras vivía...ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza aquello...Hao con Lizerg...besandose apasionadamente en medio del pasillo.

-Ejem...-carraspeó el ainu, debido a que le obstruian la pasada.

Hao y Lizerg se separaron rapidamente, notablemente sonrojados.

-Que quieres, Hielito? - dijo el Asakura, recuperando su tono habitual - que no ves que estoy ocupado?

Ahora Lizerg parecia una manzanita, totalmente rojo.

-Que me dejes pasar, Romeo, el 'señorito' quiere leche

Hao rió, burlandose del ainu- Cumpliendo mandados? ja! que buena idea la del tiburon...no creas que se me ha olvidado que me debes -dijo en tono arrogante

-No lo he olvidado T.T -dijo el ainu, sacando una botella de leche.

-Mañana a las diez - recordó, antes de volver a su anterior 'trabajo'

Horo subio rapidamente la escalera. No pudo evitar que se cruzara la imagen de el y Ren, haciendo lo mismo...y otras 'cosas'.

Sacudió su cabeza y entró a la habitacion del chino, el cual estaba 'sentado-acostado' en su cama...Dios...¿ Por qué tenia que ser tan sexy!

-Aqui tienes -dijo Horo, entregandole la botella a Ren, el cual la bebio de un trago-

El shaman de bason se sentó, dejando a Horo frente a el, de rodillas. Y como tipico de un hombre, el chino se sentó con las piernas abiertas.

-Horo...Quiero un masaje...

-Don...Donde quieres el masaje? -dijo el de Hokkaido, malentendiendo y sonrojandose a mas no poder. Es decir...Ren estaba frente a el, y practicamente estaba entre sus piernas...daba MUCHO que pensar.

-En la espalda, baka. - hasta entonces Ren habia tenido los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando el Ainu. - EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS PERVERTIDO! -gritó el chino, terriblemente abochornado.

-En nada! En nada!

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Un incomodo silencio.

-Ejem...Horo...El masaje...

-Si...

El ainu se puso de pie, colocandose tras de Ren, masajeando suavemente sus hombros...maravillandose con la suavidad de la piel del Tao. Mientras que este estaba totalmente relajado...practicamente en el cielo, sintiendo como la manos de Horo masajeaban con habilidad sus hombros.

¿Acaso había sensación más maravillosa en el universo, que esas manos paseando por sus hombros? Estaba seguro de que no lo había, por que esas manos sabian bien lo que hacian, sin importar que el dueno no tuviera ni idea, la presión, la caricias, el hormigeo de la relajación, todo era perfecto. O al menos estaba muy cerca de la gloria.

Ainu seguía con su trabajo, realmente nunca había masajeado a nadie (o nada que no fueran sus pies, conciderando que nunca tenia dinero y para librar grandes distancias, tenía que caminar) así que se mostraba algo inseguro haciendo lo que hacía, pero no le quedaba de otra más que hacer su mejor intento. Y verdaderamente, al parecer, su mejor intento le estaba saliendo mejor que bueno. Ya hasta empezaba a disfrutarlo el mismo, todo por escuchar los pequeños gemiditos que el prepotente chino soltaba sin querer cada que deshacia lo que el suposo eran los famosos nudos.

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de preguntar si le gustaba aquello, pero se decidió a no hacerlo, a riesgo de no solo parecer idiota, sino de romper el el encanto imaginario. El Tao era muy orgulloso, y aceptar que le gustaba algo que él le hacía, sería desprestigiarlo. Y ciertamente ¿No estaba él mismo disfrutando de a poquito sintiendo la piel mandarina bajo sus blancas yemas? Se sonrió. Se estaba volviedo realmente loco ahora que pensaba en esas cosas tan...locas... cosas de idiotas, se dijo para reconfortarse con el autoinsulto. Y ya sin pensarlo siquiera, había recostado al chino sobre la cama, recargandose sobre su cuerpo. La espalda era su siguiente objetivo.

El Tao no potestó al verse presionado por el cuerpo del hielito. Las piernas del peliazul estaban abiertas a cada lado de su cintura, mientras con las manos echas puño, precionaba y arrastraba hacia adelante sin dejar de imponer fuerza, sobre la linea de su columna. Sus huesos se reacomdaron, tronando deliciosamente. Simplemnte, eso si era el paraiso. Algo volvió a tonar y esta vez gimió más fuerte, pero sin perder la leve respiración que le acompañaba a su placer. Los dedos largos de Horo pronto masajeraron los omeoplatos, sintiendo como si un camino de hormigas pasara por su piel, muy apesar de estar vestido. Luego los golpesitos leves de revez de la mano, o de las manos ladeadas, las palmadas, la presión de dedos nuevamente. ¿Sonde condenadamente había aprendido el Hielo a masajear así?

-Lo vi en la tele.

-¿Uh?

¿Había hablado sin querer en lugar de pensar? ¿Desde cuando hacía eso? Se reprendió a sí mismo, más que nada al ver el grado en el que el masaje le estaba afectando, mucho más que beneficiarlo, le perjudicaba el orgullo.

- Dije que lo vi en la tele...

- Hmm...

¡¿Que demonios! hasta el enojo se le iba con el masaje. Y lo peor de todo, no podia decir que dejara de hacerlo...seria tortura...ya pronto se quedaria dormido.

El Tao parecia indeciso, como que habría la boca para hablar pero no le salian las palabras, sintió bajo sus manos que por un momento se habia puesto tenso, pero ahora se habia relajado denuevo.

Miraba embelezado el cuerpo bajo el, sin dejar de masajear su espalda. Analizando casi como si sus ojos fueran un escaner, memorizando las facciones del cuerpo bajo el...y aunque no lo admitiera y sonara raro siendo 'esclavo', se sentia poderoso.

Por que?...seguramente nadie NUNCA habia tenido al Tao de esta forma, tan relajado y a su merced...

Horo se inclino suavemente sobre Ren, hasta que su boca quedo a la altura del oido del Tao.

-Estas despierto?

Al parecer no, pero al intentar levantarse, el chino se removió entre sueños, quedando boca arriba, y abrazando a Horo como si de un peluche se tratara...El ainu estaba hecho un revoltijo de sentimientos alegría porque el Tao lo abrazaba, bochorno por la pocision, tristeza al pensar que era solo en sueños, y miedo...por lo que haría Ren si despertaba y lo encontrara asi.

-Horo...

---------------------------------------oo-----------------------------

¬ ...Ejem xD hola! aqui los dejo denuevo intrigados! òWO habrá despertado el Tao? XD Que hará Hotito? XD

Pronto n n 'El amanecer...nuevo y cansado dia T-T'

Ya saben xD cualquier cosa a si quieren me agregan a su msn xD yo encantada hablo con ustedes

Sayonara Bye Bye

Atte: Ran y Misao


	4. Primeras Ordenes

Al fin el cuarto capitulooo! xD

Perdon por la tardanza u-u no me linchen! es que he tenido mucho trabajo XD me ha ido mas o menos en el cole y tengo que estudiar mucho xD

En todo caso n-n muchas gracias por sus review! X3

Sin mas xD el fic

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alcanzó a escuchar que lo llamaba en sueños, mientras se apegaba mas a el.

Ainu le acaricio la lanza de su cabeza, como queriendo pincharse los dedos con ella, mientras sentía el agarre en él más apretado, aunque tambien más suave.

-Horo...

-Shhhh...-dijo despacito, casi para no escucharse siquiera a sí mismo. -Estoy aquí-le susurró en un canturreó arrullador.

Los fuertes brazos mandarines lo estrecharon nuevamente, los ojos cerrados del chino con los parpados levemnte cerrados, daban la expresión de quien a alcanzado la paz en un sueño.

Por un momento, Horo había querdio safarse de esa prición de carne y orgullos, pero habia desistido ya hace mucho. A safarse, a desovedecerle, a no desear amarlo por ese momento breve ene lq ue su cabeza hizo un silencioso cortosircuito, escuchando su nombre en susurros y la entrecortada respiración pacifica de Ren, supo que hicera lo que hicera, fuera a donde fuera, pensara lo que pensarano podría estyar pasando por algo mejor. Atado por el cuello a esa apuesta, siendo colmado por la atración, se estaba dando cuenta despacito, casi paso a paso, que comenzaba a enamorarse. Y si no fuera por que su cerebro ahora estaba de lo más pacible que jamás estuvo, le hubiera asustado amar a Ren, siquiera sentirse atraido por el. Ya varias veces se había espantado ese día, alterado, insultado a sí mismo, como para no caer ya en cuenta que mientras más tratas de evitar algo, o de negarlo, más fiermeza le das a sus cimientos en tu ser.

-Ren -le susurró al oido con delicadeza.

-Mmmhh -el dormido chico sonrió entre sus sueño. Aino no pudo más que sonreir. Era tan divertido murmurar el nombre de ren en su cabeza, como para volver a hacer en voz alta.

-Ren

El otro no despertó, sino que volvió a gemir en su sueño debilmente.

Seguramente habian pasado unos 15 minutos desde que el Tao inconsientemente lo habia abrazado, y ya se estaba quedando dormido...de verdad nunca habia pensado quedare dormido junto al Tao...ni que eso fuera tan placentero, se sentía...como decirlo ¿Lleno? no, esa palabra era usada para cuando quedaba satisfecho...¿Enamorado¿Amado?...cualquiera de esas do que hubiera sido, encajaba totalmente...Seguian pasando lo minutos...o segundos?...fuera lo que fuera...ya habia caido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despertó bastante bien, con la sensacion de querer quedarse en la cama todo el dia, al abrir los ojos se encontró con algo...o mas bien alguien, que desde la noche anterior habia descubierto que amaba desde lo mas profundo de su alma.

-Ren...-dijo en un suspiro.

Vio por encima de la cabeza del chino el reloj, eran las 10.30 y la casa permanecia en un silencio total. Eso era mas que obvio teniendo en cuenta la noche que habian tenido. Intentó safarse del abrazo del chino, y con un poco de dificultad se libero...se quedo unos momentos mirando al chino de sus sueños... hasta que con una sonrisa, salio de la habitacion en silencio, aun con sueño.

Se dirigió al baño, se quito la ropa (n/a: ¬ jusjus) y se metió bajo la regadera, recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, y agradecia a los grandes espiritus su sorprendente resistencia al alcohol, que si no, con todo lo que se habia tomado no lo abría recordado.

Salió de la ducha, se cambió ropa y bajó a la cocina, no habia comido nada...y tenia mucha hambre xD. Al entrar al comedor con el desayuno en la mano se encontro con el chocolatin tirado literalmente sobre la mesa.

-No mamá! que no soy chango! TOT ya no quiero mas bananas!-gritaba el chocolatin entre sueños xD

-Que trauma ooU

Horo, sin mucho tacto, empujó al moreno, sacandolo de la mesa, y tal como habia predicho, este no desperto a pesar del tremendo golpe que se habia mandado xD. Se sentó y tomó su desayuno sin mucha cemeremonia. Volvió a la cocina para preparale el desayuno al chino, seguro así le trataría mejor ;-;U.

Al entrar a la habitaciondel chino, se encontró con que este estaba despierto, sentado en su cama, con el sol dandole de lleno en su torso desnudo y sus ojos...haciendolos brillar mas que nunca...Al ainu practicamente se le caia la baba (n/a: xD)

-Buenos dias, baka ainu -saludó ren, y Horin juraría haber visto una sonrisa por parte del chino cuando vio el desayuno O.o

-Buenos dias nn

- ¬¬ Amo?

-Amo uuU

-Me trajiste desayuno? -pregunto el Tao con curiosidad-

-eh?...si -dijo algo nervioso, ya que se estaba aguantando las ganas de decirle lo tierno que se veía con esa carita de curiosidad.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando la bandeja sobre las piernas del chino, el cual comenzo a comer tranquilamente.

-Horo

-hm?

-Te ordeno que te sientes junto a mi y veas la televisión mientras como

-Que? O.o!

Realmente había escuchado eso? O.o! si! habia funcionado lo del desayuno, hoy era su dia!

-ya me escuchaste ù/u

Y tal como le ordenó, se sentó junto al Tao y encendió la television. Fue un agradable desayuno, hasta parecian una pareja que se divertia un rato en la mañana. Y como era sabado, no habia prisa alguna.

-Hoto, ten lista mi ropa, debo asistir a unas reuniones

-Reuniones? de que? oo

-de negocios, ya sabes, cosas de mi familia

- y yo? - tendré la tarde libre!

- no ¬¬ ni sueñes, vendras conmigo

- T-T si lalo (1)

- no soy lalo òo

-TT Si amo

-Más vale que vayas bien vestido - y dicho esto, el Tao salió de la habitacion

¿Por qué Horo hacia todo tan dificil? Ahora que había sido tan amable y complaciente con el no podía torturarlo...pero...POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LO LLAMÓ LALO? òo ademas...quien era Lalo? ( n/a: xD luego les explico)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_

Iban en el auto de Ren ( un esplendoroso auto por cierto), era de color negro...que tenía este chino con el color negro? ò.o

Bueno, Horo no se quejaba, iba en el asiento del copiloto ( xD no era acompañante xD era copiloto XD) e iban escuchado una cancion de Linkin Park (la del principio xD de ahí la explicacion xD) Le gustaba ese grupo, pero no le encantaba... y al parecer Ren se sabia la letra, por que juraría haber escuchado al Tao cantar ò-o.

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

No se equivocaba! el chino estaba cantando! y no lo hacia mal...de hecho, era agradable al oido. seguro nunca lo había escuchado porque le daba verguenza y ahora cantaba muy bajito.

Llegaron a un gran edificio en el centro de la cuidad, bastante elegnte, Ren le dijo a Horo que lo esperara en la entrada, donde habían algunos sillones, ya que necesitaba ir a una reunion importante.

Un rato mas tarde...

La reunion llevaba mas de la mitad y el pobre de Horo estaba pensando que simplemente la expresion 'morir de aburrimiento' no era del todo mentira...se sentía morir! y sobre todo...tenía hambre!

Tomó su celular y marcó el telefono del chino

TUUUUT...TUUUUT (n/a: sonidos de marcado xD)

Demonios, no contestaba!...volvió a marcar

TUUUUT

- òo demonios! Ren contesta! - le gritó al celular, haciendo que varias personas le miraran raro (n/a: xD como dice mi manita misao xD es chido gritar en publico xDDD!)

Mentras tanto con Ren...

-Debido al creciente aumento de...

RIIIIIIIIING

Sonaba el telefono del chino, mientras todas las personas que se encontraban en la reunion se volteban a verlo.

- disculpen -musito el chino

Miro la pantalla del celular, en la cual salía el nombre de 'Baka ainu' (n/a: es divertido poner eso xD) ¬¬ y rechazó la llamada

-puedo continuar? -pregunto el señor que dirigía la junta

-si señor, no es nada importante

-Bien...como decía, el aumento de ...

RIIIIING!

-ejem...ù.u -carraspeó el señor

-disculpen - volvió a decir el Tao, volviendo a rechazar la llamada.

-Bien ento...-

RIIIIIIIING!

-SEÑOR TAO, conteste la llamada por favor! -ordenosugirió xD el hombre, rojo de la rabia

-emm...si disculpen -dijo otra vez, por tercera vez el Tao, saliendo de la sala aparentemente tranquilo...y contestó - QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA PUERCOESPÍN IDIOTA! - le gritó ren a su esclavo (n/a: que genio xD)

- ñ-ñ Hola Ren

- QUE! PARA ESO ME LLAMABAS!

- no...-dijo el ainu, bastante cohibido por la actitud de ren.

-ENTONCES HABLA!

-Ren...me aburro TT

-...Horo? -dijo con una voz demasiad dulce

-si amo? ññ

- A MI QUE M#$! (n/a: ejem ù-u) ME INTERESA QUE ESTES ABURRIDO!

-Yo solo decía TTU te falta mucho?

-SI! - gritó el Tao y cortó

Ya mas calmado por haberse desquitado con el ainu, volvió hacia la sala, y puso un pie adentro...y el condenado telefono comenzó a sonar denuevo

-...-El Tao ya tenia su carita adornada con por lo menos 3 venitas-

- Señor tao, ya estamos por terminar¿por qué no se retira? ñ.ñ -dijo notablemente enojado el ejecutivo

-si señor ññ -dijo saliendo de la sala y volviendo a contestar - QUE!

-Ren, se me habia olvidado que tenia algo muy importante que decirte!

-Que cosa? -dijo ya mas calmado, pensando que el ainu no era tan idiota como para llamarlo por cosas inutiles

-Ren...Tengo hambre!

-...- no dijo nada, contando hasta diez mentalmente - MIRA...-suspiró - ya salí de la reunion, vamos a comer...

-En serio?

-Si, adios - colgo, bastante cansado, y con una jaqueca creciente en su cabecita puntiaguda.

Bajo las escaleras, intentando contener su enojo...y lo logró

-Hola joven Tao - saludo una chica un poco mas bajita que el

-Hola Karen...

La chica se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Ren, el cual no reacciono mas que sonriendo...

A lo lejos, un ya muy celoso Horo veía la escena bastante enojado...Quien era esa chica!

--------------------------------------------ooo----------------------------------------

**(1) Si lalo:** xD bueno, es un chiste interno mas que nada xD es que el primo de una amiga xD le dice a otro de sus primos que es bastante mandon xD cuando le ordena algo le dice 'Ziii Lalo -o-' xD y suena bastante divertido xD y de allí con mis amigas salio el 'No soy lalo òOo' xD y de alli despues salio memo, pepe, nano , lucho xD etc XD too menos el nombre xD pero eso es otra historia n-nU

Eso xD Aqui ta xD la chica nueva Owó Quien será! Y Horín? xD que le hará la ahorcara? xD como Ren cobrará venganza contra Horo? xD en realidad tengo muchas ideas de venganza ¬w¬ ya saben xD echen a andar su mente pervertida xDDDD

Dejen Reviews! -

Bye bye D


	5. Creando Discordias

_**Creando Discordias…**_

-Hola joven Tao- Saludó una chica un poco más bajita que él.

-Hola Karen…

La chica se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Ren, el cual no reaccionó más que sonriendo…

A lo lejos, un ya muy celoso Horo veía la escena bastante enojado…¡¿Quién era esa Chica!…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tao pudo ver discretamente al muchacho de cabellera azul y las pequeñas chispas saliendo de sus ojos, con esa llama relampagueante que en ocasiones solía tener cuando peleaban, y no cabe decir que la sonrisa del chino se hizo más larga, cuando ideó astutamente un pequeño plan en su contra.

Se divertiría a lo grande fastidiando a Ainu.

Miro los profundos ojos de Karen, y acariciando su nívea mejilla, le propuso algo con una voz pequeña, intentando que pareciera un gesto sensual visto desde lo lejos, más concretamente desde el lugar donde el chico-hielito lo esperaba.

-Finge que te gusto.-dijo despacio, arrastrando las palabras mientras pegaba sus labios a la oreja femenina atrapando unos cuantos mechones del negrusco y sedosos cabello de Karen.

Ella sonrió y se apartó sonriendo comprendiendo con su sexto sentido (desarrollado obviamente a su experiencia como mujer) que lo que pasaba era para la completa diversión de su viejo amigo Tao. Y ella que venía a preguntar por Jun. El día le estaba pintando mejor de lo esperado.

Fue entonces cuando dejó escapar una risa sensual y divertida mientras miraba al menor de esa dinastía.

-Querido, aún si me pidieras que finja que te amo, lo haría. Pero sinceramente ni de eso hay necesidad de fingir.

El Tao se sonrojó levemente, desde siempre ella le decía esa clase de cosas, pero no se preocupaba, se las decía también al pobre sirviente de su hermana. Lee Bruce Long debería estar cansado ya de escuchar cosas como aquellas. –Como sea –dijo-, ayúdame con esto.

Karen asintió mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se dejaba arrastrar hasta donde Ren quisiera llevarla. Se detuvieron así frente a un chico que aguardaba sentado mirándola con una falsa cordialidad. Ren le sonrió a la mujer, y esta, de pronto, sintió que el lugar se enfriaba de sobremanera en aquella recepción.

-Por Dios –murmuró temblando un poco-. Ren, deberías pedir que apaguen el aire acondicionado que tus clientes se congelaran aquí.

Ren asintió y miró los ojos azules del chico-naturaleza con el ceño bien fruncido. Karen se sorprendió al ver escarcha en las paredes.

-Lo haré, pediré que el AIRE sea apagado en este instante, como una orden de su amo.

Sinceramente, la mujer no entendió las palabras de su amigo, y eso no le permitió escuchar el ligero gruñido del peliazul. Más sin embargo, el ambiente comenzó a calentarse hasta llegar a su normalidad en cuestión de un instante.

-¿Y no nos presentas, Ren?

El chino regresó su vista al otro chico, estaba distraído viendo como la escarcha se derretía rápidamente en la pared.- Cierto, lo olvide.-musitó –De todas formas, no es como si importara presentarte a ella- giró su rostro y la miro con una delicada sonrisa, cosa que enojó a Horo. -. Horo, te presento a Karen. Karen, te presento a Horo.

La pelinegro le sonrió encantadoramente tendiéndole la mano como para que la besara, y cuando el chico resignado iba a hacerlo murmurando un pequeño "Mucho gusto" , la chica le tomó la mano y lo atrajo a ella besándole una mejilla.

Ella misma se sonrió para sus adentros mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa del Hielito. Ren también se sorprendió, pero no prestó importancia cuando ella le tiró del brazo y le regaló a él también un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien –dijo animada -, ya que nos conocemos, vayamos a comer. Venía a preguntarle a tu hermana si quería acompañarme, pero me salió mejor el viaje. Ahora tengo dos galanes de compañía en vez de uno que sólo se fija en Jun.

Obviamente hablaba del zombie que siempre andaba con su hermana. Se rió un poco, sabiendo o no que él estaba muerto, a veces le peleaba a su hermana la amena compañía del pobre cadáver que cumplía cualquier capricho de mujer. ¡Ja! Como le cobraría después a Lee el haberle salvado por ese día de esas disputas femeninas tan comunes entre ellas dos.

Como fuera, y atrayéndola más hacia sí, cuidando de ver la reacción de Horo sin que este se diera cuenta, la guió hacia la salida del edificio hablando de trivialidades riéndose hermosamente con los comentarios frívolos de la muchacha.

Horo se quedó viéndolos desde atrás tan erizado como un gato, y cuando el lugar estaba comenzando a tener un clima polar, Ren se volteó hacia él y le llamó para que se apurara.

-Anda, Idiota ¿Qué esperas?.

Y Horo no tuvo más remedio que correr hasta alcanzarlos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Oh, sí, nos conocemos desde hace un poco más de un par de años.-comentó Karen aún aferrada al brazo del joven. Horo estaba que no se lo aguantaba. Desde la recepción al estacionamiento, del estacionamiento hasta el auto, del viaje en auto hasta el restaurante, y del restaurante, hasta su mesa en la terraza, ella no había soltado el brazo de Ren. Estaba pensando seriamente el traer una palanca hidráulica para despegarla de su amo.

Se tensó un poco pensando en ello, estaba en su mente, no tenía por que decirle amo a su amo.

Diablos…otra vez estaba diciéndole amo a su amo no queriéndole decir amo a su amo dentro de su propia mente…

Horo se rascó la cabeza con desesperación casi como si pareciera tener pulgas…aunque en las condiciones en las que a veces vivía, no era para extrañarse aquello realmente.

-¿Te pasa algo precioso?- y Karen metió su cuchara en la sopa de entrada que estaban sirviendo, metiéndola también ligeramente en el asunto.-No te vez bien, andas pálido.

-No…no es nada. –Murmuró Ainu, más aliviado de ver como ella ya no estaba enganchada cual tenaza al brazo de su amo. -¡Arrrrrrrrrrhg!-otra vez andaba con lo mismo .

Ren se echó a reír levemente, obviamente no sabía leer la mente, pero no era como si la de Hielito fuera realmente difícil de leer exactamente –"_Me es más difícil leer mi mente que la suya"_-pensó- _"Hasta Yoh podría leerla"._

Y cuando hubo recibido su sopa, pasó algo que no le gustó. Karen. Horo. Karen acariciando la cabeza de Horo y los propios celos burbujeando desde su vientre hasta su cabeza caliente, no le dejó ver que esas caricias eran conciliadoras.

Y ante cualquier cosa que hubiera planeado el Tao, o cualquier cosa que hubiera podido aprovechar el Ainu. Sólo Karen tenía el poder de llevarlo acabo, porque, comprendiéndolo sin pensar siquiera en ello, se dio cuenta que era el instrumento.

Sonrió sin descaro, más con un toque divertido en los ojos bailarinamente verdes que poseía. Estaba dispuesta a jugar de lo lindo…

-Rencito…-murmuró bajito, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que ambos la escucharan. –quiero una langosta.

Ren asintió y le regaló una sonrisa. Horo se enojó y lo demostró apenas. Karen pudo reírse interiormente de eso. La cara del chico era muy graciosa.

-Ren…-Horo miró tiernamente al Tao, como un cachorrito que quiere ser comprado, con la estrategia de derretir un corazón.- ¿Puedo pedir yo también una langosta?

Ren le miró un segundo y le sonrió cariñosamente –No…púdrete.

Ahora sí Karen tuvo que aguantar la risa. El pequeño chico peliazul miraba más que sorprendido al mandarín. Su expresión era de odio hacia ella, pero poco le importó, sabía que era del tipo de persona que el coraje se les pasaba rapidísimo.

El camarero llegó entonces, dispuesto a retirar las sopas. Karen sonriente dejó que se levaron su plato vacío. Lo mismo hizo Ren. Más Horo tuvo que casi morder al pobre camarero para que este soltara su plato lleno. ¡Se le había olvidado comer por andar vigilando a Ren y a Karen!.

-Llévenselo de una vez- indicó el Tao -, si no lo comió es su problema. Traigan los patos fuertes. Lasaña para mi, Langosta para la señorita y menudencias para el idiota frente mío.

El hombre que tomaba la orden levantó una ceja mientras permanecía con el lápiz inmóvil después de haber escrito langosta para la mesa nueve. -¿Perdón?- preguntó dudando de haber escuchado bien. Ren no hizo más que permanecer con la misma expresión y mirando al muchacho del hielo, repitió diciendo que para el chico le trajera una ensalada sencilla.

El camarero apuntó y dando una reverencia, se marchó llevándose la sopa y pidiéndole a otro de los mozos que les llevara algo de beber a la mesa. El otro asintió y les sirvió una copa a cada quien de un finísimo vino muy añejo.

-Aaaaaaanda.-Dijo Horo al muchacho mientras le servía su copa. –Por favor, para el señorito Ren, trae agua por favor. Temo que no pueda resistir siquiera un trago de este vino, y no pienso bañarlo nuevamente.

Sin duda nadie entendió el comentario hecho, (más que los protagonistas, claro está) pero es no evitó que la situación se diera a mal pensar. El chico retrocedió unos pasos un poco dubitativo, y se marchó sin decir una palabra, dejando el vino en una vasija con hielo habiendo servido sólo dos copas. La de Horo y la de Karen.

-¿Lo bañaste?-Preguntó ella con curiosidad, sus encantadores labios encogidos mientras lo miraban atentamente. Horo se llevó una mano al cabello, y colocó un brazo por detrás del respaldo de la silla sentándose lo más cómodo posible, sin tomar atención del lujoso restaurante donde estaban. Él era él mismo donde quiera que fuera.

-Realmente, prácticamente nos bañamos juntos esta misma mañana. O ayer por la noche, no me fijé bien en la hora.

Karen abrió mucho los ojos. Luego, con una mirada casi gatuna se dedicó a mirar a Ren, quien estaba totalmente rojo, mitad vergüenza, mitad coraje, haciendo un entero rojo del tipo °Voy-a-matar-dolorosamente-lenta-al-estúpido-de-Horo°.

Ainu tragó saliva y se sentó como era debido, más no pudo borrar su cara de disfrute mientras veía como Karen les veía con una ceja levantada, indagando cosas, que, supuso él, debían ser su relación con el Tao. Que dijera que era un homosexual, puto, maricón o lo que quisiera ¡Mientras supiera que Ren era sólo de él!.

Lamentablemente, y para pesar de uno, de otro o de aquella, a Karen no le importaba aquello (Y ciertamente no le importaba siquiera que fueran lo que fueran). Y como ella antes ya había pensado, con la sonrisa más ancha, quiso divertirse más.

Bien, cuando hubieron comenzado a hablar nuevamente de otras cosas, ella procuró acercarse más al chino, puesto que a este le debía primero el favor. Le tomó del brazo y besándole la mejilla, le dijo que iría al baño y que lo extrañaría mientras tanto.

-¿Me extrañaras a mí, Rencito?.

El chico le sonrió y suavemente le dijo un:-Sí, y mucho.

Ella se dio por complacida y se levantó yéndose con un coqueto contoneo de cadera, bajo la atenta mirada de Ren y los iracundos ojos de Horo.

-Así que…- Horo no aguantó en su soledad a lanzar rápidamente -¿Realmente te gusta esa chica?.

Ren le miró con supremacía y sin más nada de tacto para con el chico, le contestó. –Y si me gusta ¿A ti qué?.

No cabe decir siquiera todo lo que Horo se indignó con aquello, pero no dijo mucho, no tenía derecho, ni razón, ni siquiera un por qué de aquellos celos que le estaba profesando. Mas se sintió desorientado otra vez, recordando el masaje, el baño, todo evento de ayer en adelante, incluso sus pensamientos sucios al ver a Hao y a Lizerg comerse a besos en el pasillo, queriendo hacer lo mismo y mucho más. Era cierto, acaba de recordar que estaba enamorado del Chino, por muy engreído que fuera.

-Diablos.- murmuró bajito. Ren le escuchó, e iba a preguntar, cuando el camarero que les llevó el vino llegó y sin decir ni una palabra, colocó frente a Ren una copa con simple y llana agua.

Horo tuvo ganas de reír, y si no fuera por la lastima que le dio el pobre chico de servicio ante la mirada dorada y el aura asesina de su amo, se hubiera largado a reír a pierna suelta.

El chico se retiró con el rostro azul y las rodillas temblando, jurando que jamás volvería a atender esa mesa.

Karen volvió entonces y se enganchó nuevamente al brazo de Ren.

-¿Me extrañaron?-pestañó interesada por saber que habían logrado ellos dos en su ida al baño.

-Claro.-Dijo Ren mostrándole encantadoramente sus blancos dientes, y cuando vio a Horo tratando de proferir un "no", le pisó el pie tan fuerte, que el otro hubiera preferido estar cojo.

-Sí, te extrañé también.

-Sugoi- Sonrió ella y se abrazó a Ren más estrechamente, pegando el brazo del chino un poco a su pecho. -¿y esa agua?.

A Horo le dieron ganas de reír nuevamente, y cuando iba a hacerlo (ya no había camarero por el cual sentir lastima), Ren le pateó la entrepierna por debajo de la mesa. Karen se asustó un poco cuando el Ainu saltó y la mesa se movió derramando un poco de vino de sus copas, y realmente se sintió mal por el chiquillo peliazul que se retorcía en su asiento mientras gruesos lagrimones se esparcían por su rostro adolorido.

-Yo conduciré.

-¿Eh?.-Karen regresó su vista a Ren, quien hábilmente le había alado el brazo que ella sostenía para llamar su atención, mientras daba un sorbo a la copa, cual su bebiera el más exquisito de los vinos.

-Dije que yo conduciré, soy como el conductor designado, y por ello no debo embriagarme.

-Vaya- dijo Karen -. Que responsable.

-¡Ja! Cómo si la porquería fina que tomamos fuera a embriagar a alguien.- Musitó Horo algo enfadado, cerrando las piernas cuando el chino intentó darle otro golpe con el pie.

Lamentablemente (para el chino) Horo pudo atrapar el pie entre estas y no lo dejaba moverse. Ren suspiró pensando como castigaría a su esclavo para cuando llegaran a casa. Y por alguna razón, la idea de velas, esposas y un látigo no parecían malas opciones.

Karen quiso interrumpir el duelo de miradas que ambos chicos tenían, pero se le adelantaron de improviso. La lasaña, la langosta y la ensalada estaban listas. El camarero les sonrió (más que nada a Karen) y les colocó los platos frente a cada quien. Karen sonrió viendo la langosta, y casi se atragantó de la risa al ver a un triste Horo viendo su ensalada.

Los tres comenzaron a comer calmadamente. Platicando amenamente en lo que cabía en esa palabra, pues Horo aún mantenía el pie de Ren atrapado y Karen aún abrazaba por momentos el brazo de Ren, o le acariciaba las manos, o simplemente le pasaba los dedos por el cabello. Horo, ya muy convencido de su masoquismo (puesto que ya había comprendido nuevamente que estaba enamorado el chino mezquino), estaba que se moría de la rabia, y cuando menos se lo hubo esperado, ya se había acabado la ensalada.

…y aún se moría de hambre…

Miró inquisitivamente la lasaña a medio comer de Ren y la Langosta semi completa de Karen.

Lloriqueó despacio esperando no ser observado, más, sin embargo, dejó de hacerlo cuando una pequeña cucharilla se acercó a sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron de su cómica chilladera y pudo centrarse entonces en unos profundos y calidos verdes que le observaban con algo de compasión y simpatía.

-¿Quieres? –se apiadó de él la chica, ofreciéndole de su banquete. Horo, aún dolido por los tratos de Ren para con ella, pensó en rechazarlo, pero le fue imposible…el hambre era mucha, y el siempre había gozado de muy poca dignidad.

Lentamente abrió la boca cual chiquillo y Karen introdujo la cucharita en la boca del Ainu. Este dio un sonoro "Auuuummmh" cuando comió y sonrió probando al animal.

-¿Rico?-preguntó Karen sonriente.

-Sabe a pollo** (1)**.-Se limitó a decir mientras Karen volvía a alimentarlo después de escarbar en la blanda carne del crustáceo y darle lo obtenido.

-Pues es un pollo muy caro –se rió y Horo también lo hizo. Ella siguió dándole de comer.

Para ese entonces, por ahí de la vigésimo quita cucharada (Y no es que Ren las contase ¡En serio!) había comenzado a molestarse…¡Se supone que quien debía ponerse celoso era Horo, no él!. Carraspeó por lo bajo, con sus lasaña ya terminada y apoyando una palma en su mejilla, con el codo apoyado en la mesa, tamborileó los dedos de su otra mano sobre la misma.

-¿Les falta mucho? –preguntó con fastidio, intentando no sonar enojado, tratando también de no contar las cucharadas que el remedo de Koorime llevaba. Sí, no iba a contar que esa era la trigésima novena cucharada, ni esa otra la cúa trigésima, ni la siguiente la cúa trigésima primera…

_-"Aaargh, estúpida Karen"-_ pensó enojado, pero se arrepintió de inmediato cuando recordó que él mismo había hecho propició eso. Aún así, estaba claro que no iba a culparse a sí mismo. Pues bien, la culpa la tenía Horo, todo era culpa de Horo, sí. Era su culpa el que él pensara en darle celos, era su culpa el que él fingiera estar enamorado de la chica, era su culpa el que él mismo se quedara con hambre, era su culpa el que ella le estuviera dando de comer tan sonrientemente, era su culpa el que las cosas hubieran dado un giro inverso poniéndolo en desventaja, y era su culpa el que tuviera su pie casi acalambrado entre sus piernas.

Sus lindos ojos ambarinos se abrieron sobremanera cuando recordó aquello y la sonrisa más perversa jamás esbozada apareció en su tez, como demonio salido del infierno.

Y aún cuando Horo seguía placidamente comiendo a manos de Karen, dando un "Aaaaah" grade de °Ahí viene el avioncito°, pudo articular en la cúa trigésima octava cucharada (¡Y en serio, Ren no estaba contando nada!), un llamo "Aaaaah..ahh" que vino a parecer totalmente un gemido.

Luego de eso, las mejillas rojas como sangre y el viento comenzaron a congelarse nuevamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y ya no recibió más cucharadas de parte de la chica, puesto que sus labios estaban tan apretados y sostenidos por los dientes, que era imposible abrirlos siquiera unas pinzas entre estos.

-¿Ya no quieres? –habló la chica, y Horo, lejos de abrir la boca para contestarle, la apretó más, negando con la cabeza como toda respuesta. Por alguna razón, sus ojos se estaban entrecerrando mucho más.

-Déjalo, Karen ¿Qué tal si pedimos un postre? –Ren le sonrió a la chica disfrazando su perversidad, y, con un movimiento imperceptible por debajo de la mesa, continuó masajeando la entrepierna de Horo con el pie que este tenía atrapado.

Horo dirigió su vista entrecerrada a la sonrisa transparente de Ren y lo maldijo interiormente ante todos los dioses que se sabía, ante todas las poderosas almas que conocía, y hasta también en el nombre de Hao, quien en ese momento estornudaba en la boca de un asqueado Lizerg que se alejaba del Asakura en ese momento. Y si no fuera por que Hao estaba atarantado por el beso de su ahora novio y el golpe dado por este cuando intentó aferrarlo; hubiera podido saber que su estornudo había sido a causa de la tan grande evocación a su suprema persona para que tomara venganza de alguna forma.

Pero ¡ah, el destino nunca había sido generoso con Horo, y no tenía por que serlo ahora mismo con él, mientras Ren le acariciaba más lentamente para darle un suplicio aún mayor. Y cuando al fin se vio envuelto en una pavorosa pasión comiéndole el cuerpo con su adrenalina. Soltó un gemido taaaaaaaaaaaaan fuerte, que el restauran entero volteó a verlo.

Su cara se pintó de los colores de la vergüenza, y por vigésima vez en ese día, quiso que se lo tragara la tierra y lo vomitara al otro lado del mundo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupada Karen, quien miraba la carta de los postres –Pareces acalorado.

Y eso resultaba totalmente extraño, viniendo de un invocador del frío como él. Y es que ciertamente, el restaurante entero estaba semi congelado ya con esas ráfagas invisibles de viento que soltó en su excitación.

-No…no me siento bien.-Le tembló la voz aún recuperándose. Y Ren, poniéndose de pie con su extremidad ya libre, se encargó de pedir la cuenta.

Karen supo que ahí se acababa el juego…una verdadera lastima, por que el siguiente en celar, dentro de sus planes, era Horo…

Y realmente se preguntó ingenua cuando vio al chico levantarse y ver en sus pantalones, mas concretamente sobre la parte central de sus caderas, manchas de polvo con la forma de la suela de los zapatos de Ren…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Fue muy divertido.-Les sonrió Karen desde la puerta del restaurante, apunto de entrar en el taxi.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve? Por mí no hay ningún problema.-ofreció nuevamente Ren. Desde que ella hubo parado el taxi que le insistía con eso.

-No, no hay problema. –Cerró los ojos tratando de ser cándida. –Además, sé que ustedes tiene asuntos pendientes. Y la mejor forma de resolverlos es en un auto. Con la vista atenta en el camino y sin oportunidad de soltar el volante para estrangularse el uno al otro.

Ren ser rascó la mejilla ante ese comentario, y antes de que pudiera saber algo más, Karen se había inclinado sobre sus puntas para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.-Salúdame a tu hermana y dile que pronto le robaré al muerto de su novio.

El Tao parpadeó un instante, dudando en si ella había descubierto o no la identidad del zombie. Más no pudo preguntar, por que ella ya se encontraba despidiéndose de Horo casi igual de cómo lo hizo con él, salvo por la pequeña diferencia de que al peliazul le había regalado un beso en los labios que Horo no había tratado siquiera de rechazar. Eso le dio coraje al Chino, quien ya no estaba muy contento con la despedida.

-¡Ja Ne!-Levantó la mano Karen mientras cerraba un ojo y se metía al taxi, quien ya llevaba media hora con el taxímetro contando.

Horo se quedó viendo el auto partir hasta que desapareció dando vuelta en una esquina, y no pudo quitar su sonrisa boba hasta que no vio más el taxi. Ren le clavó la mirada con odio hasta que le Ballet Parking les hubo llevado su auto.

Ya dentro de este, Ren permaneció callado hasta el grado de congelar el ambiente, y miren que él no tenía ese poder.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso en el restaurante? –preguntó Horo sin mirarlo.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Lo del pie.

Ren sonrió un minúsculo segundo y contestó sin voltear la vista del frente –Por que soy tu amo, y tú debes saber cual es tu lugar.

Horo tuvo el repentino impulso de lanzársele directo al cuello y estrangularlo hasta lograr rompérselo, pero se contuvo. Eso también significaría su muerte, y en caso de ser salvo, sería acusado de "Chinosidio".

Por eso mismo, recurrió a la mordacidad. –Así que estabas celoso.

El chino le miró por el rabillo del ojo apenas con la ceja levantada. –Nadie podría estar celoso de ti.-le aseguró, mientras movía la palanca. Por alguna razón, a él mismo no le sonaba eso convincente.

-¿Entonces por que todo eso?¿Qué ganabas con torturarme?.

Tao se encogió de hombros –Estaba aburrido.-dijo con simpleza –Aún eres mi esclavo, y tu libertad pende de un hilo amarrado a mis manos.

Horo bajó la cabeza, era verdad, si no lo complacía, permanecería eternamente atado a Hao. Y sinceramente, prefería la eternidad a lado de cierto chico de cabello puntiagudo.

-¿Sabes algo?-Ren apenas movió la mirada para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba.-Me…me gustas mucho…

Los ojos del mandarín se abrieron sobremanera, y el auto zigzagueo levemente en la calle, sus pupilas bien dilatadas mientras miraba al frente, con el volante retorciéndose en sus manos mientras seguía escuchando al peliazul.

-Me gustas tanto…y apenas me di cuenta anoche. Pero sé que ya me atraías algo. La verdad…es que…realmente temo amarte.

Horo continuó con la cabeza mirando al piso, sus manos jugueteando apenas con sus propias uñas. Por alguna razón sintió que se estaba rebajando. Y, mientras trataba de recordar el respirar correctamente, el auto se detuvo de improviso. Miró arriba apenas alcanzando a ver la luz roja de un semáforo, cuando los labios de Ren ya se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso incómodamente refrescante. Por que si apenar de que el chino tuviera el cuerpo ladeado en una imposible posición, y su propio cuerpo no podía siquiera moverse por el asombro, Ren le besaba de la forma que él tanto necesitaba.

El semáforo les dio luz verde, pero no avanzaron, los autos les pitaban y comenzaban a pasar por su lado gritando groserías, pero ellos no hicieron más nada…excepto besarse.

Y, cuando por fin hubieron recuperado su movilidad, Ren echó otra vez el auto a andar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aparcaron en la cochera y entraron a la casa en silencio. Nadie dijo nada con su llegada. Hao simplemente miró el reloj. Faltaban pocas horas para las diez, después de eso, estaba seguro de poder regalarle un lindo esclavo a su koibito Lizerg.

Subieron las escalaras hacia las habitaciones con una total parsimonia y ya en ella, Horo se dispuso hablar con Ren sobre su asunto entre manos.

Él ya le había dicho que lo quería, pero Ren no le había contestado. Sólo le había besado, pero eso no significaba nada. No mientras no le afirmaba que era un juego aquello, con el que buscaba mortificarlo más, o si sí era correspondido en sus sentimientos.

-Amo Ren.-Comenzó. Realmente se sentía extraño, él nunca estaba serio como en aquel momento.

Ren le miró entonces y antes de que pudiera continuar el peliazul, Tao observó su reloj. Horo lo miró extrañado.

-Aún falta un poco para que sean las diez.-Dijo como si nada, estático y estoico.

-¿Y eso qué? –Horo se mostró confundido.

-Pues que aún no has hecho un buen trabajo de esclavo. No has logrado complacerme en nada.

Ainu le miró un momento y luego desvió la mirada, al parecer, para Ren todo eso era un juego.

-¿Y qué quiere el Amo que haga ahora? –preguntó.

Ren sonrió sin expresión alguna, más la calidez llegó a su rostro mientras, sin esperárselo Horo, le abrazaba por la espalda.

-El amor…-murmuró pegado a su oído, eran palabras que sólo Horo podía oír…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ok, hasta aquí lo dejo. Soy mala, lo sé…Muawahahahaha…er y todo eso.

Pido disculpas a las que esperaron mucho por este capitulo. Esta vez me ha tocado a mí hacerlo, y he estado muuuuuy ocupada, Salí de viaje un mes entero, y aparte hay cosas que hacer en la escuela antes de graduarme e ir a la universidad. Todo eso me ha restado tiempo, y a causa de eso, tampoco he podido ver mucho a Imouto-Chan (Ósea Ran, mi hermanita XD) por eso quiero agradecerles infinitamente su paciencia (Misao se inclina dando las gracias y pidiendo disculpas).

Tampoco ha de haber quedado muy divertido que digamos el capitulo, no soy buena para la comedia escrita. Soy una chica realmente graciosa en vivo, pero cuando escribo se me sale lo dramático. Ran sirve más para la comedia que yo n.ñU…

En fin, muchas gracias por esperar, también muchas gracias por los reviews y espero nos sigan leyendo n.n

Nunca en mi vida he comido langosta, pero mi hermana mayor (la biológica) si lo ha hecho, me dijo que sabe como a pollo. Realmente le creo por que no me gustan ni los mariscos/crustáceos, ni el pollo. A lo mejor me equivoco y alguna de ustedes ya la ha probado y el sabor no tiene nada que ver con el pollo.

Ya saben, dejen reviews y un saludo a mi hermana por su quince primaveras mal cumplidas pero bien vividas nn

Atte:

Ran & Misao.


	6. Busqueda y Trabajo

Whe! Aquí el ansiado capitulo 6 xD así que no las molesto mas y lean xD

**Capitulo 6**

-Pues que aún no has hecho un buen trabajo de esclavo. No has logrado complacerme en nada.

Ainu le miró un momento y luego desvió la mirada, al parecer, para Ren todo eso era un juego.

-¿Y qué quiere el Amo que haga ahora? –preguntó.

Ren sonrió sin expresión alguna, más la calidez llegó a su rostro mientras, sin esperárselo Horo, le abrazaba por la espalda.

-El amor…-murmuró pegado a su oído, eran palabras que sólo Horo podía oír…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horo se quedó quieto y en silencio, aun sin asimilar la palabras… ¿Qué Ren quería que?...Tal vez había escuchado mal…

No, era imposible que eso hubiera ocurrido siquiera…se lo dijo muy claro…

No sabía que hacer…

-Ren…yo…- alcanzó a decir apenas, bastante nervioso.

-Shh…no digas nada –le calló, mientras le abrazaba aún mas fuerte, sin querer separarse un milímetro.

Se sentía, paradójicamente, feliz y utilizado… Ren solo le veía como un capricho, un esclavo, y aunque lo fuera, no era como para que jugara con el de esa forma, necesitaba una respuesta ahora, y los brazos de su amo rodeándolo en ese calido abrazo no ayudaban.

Se sentía feliz porque Ren se lo había pedido, no era que no lo deseara, al contrario, pero le entristecía el hecho de que Ren solo le deseara…

Muy a su pesar, apartó los brazos de Ren, solo lo suficiente para girarse y verlo de frente, sin dejar el leve abrazo.

-No puedo –dijo firme.

-¿Estas negándote a mi orden? – preguntó ahora sin expresión alguna.

-Tal vez…-dijo soltándose definitivamente del abrazo, alejándose hasta la puerta, dándole la espalda a su amo, y diciéndole lo suficientemente alto solo para que el chino escuchara – No soy un juguete que puedas utilizar y desechar a tu gusto.

Ren no dijo nada, y si hubiera dicho, igualmente no hubiera escuchado, ya que había salido corriendo de allí, lo más rápido que pudo. Si bien siempre había soportado todas las bromas y sarcasmos del odioso chino, tenía un límite, como todas las personas, y esta vez el mandarín se había pasado de lo soportable.

Lo amaba, y Ren lo sabía, se estaba aprovechando de èl, prácticamente se estaba mofando en su cara de sus sentimientos…y eso era algo que el no iba a soportar.

Aunque le doliera mucho más a èl….

OoOoOOOoOoO

Faltaban pocos minutos para las diez, exactamente faltaban 5 minutos, y ya veía su futuro como esclavo del todopoderoso shaman del fuego, Hao Asakura.

-Estoy perdido…-murmuró

Estaba bajo uno de los árboles del patio de Funbari. Ya esperanzas no le quedaban, y del entusiasmo de Horohoro nada quedaba…además de tener aun abierta la herida en el corazón de la reciente discusión con su amo, ahora pensaba que definitivamente el destino se había olvidado de el.

-Bien Hielito, no se como lo lograste, pero te felicito – escuchó la voz del mayor de los Asakura frente a el.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó, casi mecánicamente. Quien lo viera, diría que no era Horo, si no que un impostor…poco a poco perdía todo brillo anteriormente existente.

-El tigrecito pagó tu deuda, lastima, hubieras sido un excelente regalo para el ingles… pero ¡bueno! Algo le compraré – exclamó, contando el turrón de billetes nuevitos, ¡encima en efectivo le había pagado!

-Bien… ¿podrías festejar tu noviazgo con el verdecito en otro lado? No estoy de ánimos para escucharte…

Hao lo miró de soslayo, definitivamente al Hoto algo le pasaba, no era que se preocupara por el pero esto era muy extraño. Siquiera a él le gustaba ver al ainu así, era solo una sombra… Algo había pasado aquí, era demasiada coincidencia que el Tao y el Usui estuvieran deprimidos al mismo tiempo.

- No es que quiera entrometerme, pero… -dijo Hao, fingiendo desinterés, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, había llegado a querer a los habitantes de Funbari, aunque claro, nunca lo aceptaría.- ¿No crees que debes ir a darle las gracias a Ren?... Muy a tu pesar, el pagó tu falta de todos modos.

Sabía que en mucho no ayudaría, pero su instinto 'Haoístico', le decía que en algo estaba metiéndose… Bueno, poco importaba eso ahora, Lizerg se asomaba por uno de los pasillos.

Mientras que la cabeza de Horo parecía un tutti-fruti… sentimientos por aquí, pensamientos por allá, rencores por acullá…

Esto era muy extraño…

El "ahora innombrable" había pagado su deuda, y el poco había hecho por complacerle… y si, lo aceptaba, muy poco, tal vez solo el desayuno le había ayudado… pero libre o no de esa apuesta, aun le debía a alguien…

Y tenía que pagarle a 'esa persona' de cualquier modo.

Ainu caminó despacio hacia su destino. El nunca dejaba una deuda sin pagar, y si bien para pagar una debía meterse a otra, lo haría. Estaría en deuda consigo mismo...Por que no podía ver al chino. ¿Cómo poder verlo a la cara con sus ojos de juguete?

Se alejaría de él y le pagaría con su esfuerzo. Aún le quedaba mucha vida por delante y si en billetes había saldado la cuenta, con lo mismo la pagaría. Ren iba a esperarle, lo sabía, era un buen negociante, y uno muy paciente.

Fue a su habitación, sin saber aún donde dirigirse...había tantos lugares donde podría ir sin que el chino le siguiera, pero Tokio era único. Mientras guardaba sus cosas pensaba como dejar el mensaje, o a donde hospedarse y que podría hacer para ganarse ese dinero. Aunque muy en el fondo, sentía dejar a todos sus amigos en Tokio...Kyoto! eso era, algo distinto a Tokio, pero igual a la vez! Ven, no era tan tonto después de todo.

Al terminar su bolso se dirigió donde Lizerg para encargarle que le diera a Ren la dichosa nota, que bien podría interpretarse como 'vale por mucho dinero, espera que después te pago'. Bajó las escaleras, buscando al susodicho, hasta que escucho unas voces provenientes de la sala.

-No, aquí no...-decía la voz del inglés, 'algo' agitada por cierto.

-Vamos...si no viene nadie, son más de las once, nadie esta despierto -

Esa era la voz del Asakura...y por las circunstancias en que parecían estar, realmente no le gustaría interrumpir nada, pero aún así el hecho de solo imaginarlo le hacía gracia, ya podía ver la cara de vergüenza de el ingles, y las miradas de 'si-no-sales-de-aquí-ahora-mismo-te-patearé-el-trasero' de Hao.

Pero por respeto a ellos, y por su propia seguridad física, no lo hizo y se fue. Dejo una nota en la puerta, que decía "me fui y no se si vuelva".

OoOoOoOoOoO

-¡¿Qué hizo que! – gritaba histérico el mandarín, frente a un 'levemente' intimidado peliverde.

-Que… dejó una nota esta noche, diciendo que se iba

-¿Adonde se fue ese idiota?

-No lo se… no decía – respondió mostrándole la nota.

Ren salió de allí, prácticamente echando fuego por las narices cual dragón. Su sombrerito rozaba cómicamente el techo de la casa. Estaba furioso. El ainu se iba dejándolo a él solo y con una explicación y una disculpa en la punta de la lengua, nadie le hacía eso a Ren Tao! ¡Nadie!

Lo buscaría, lo torturaría, y le regañaría por ser tan idiota, y por que simplemente todo lo que le sucedía, todos sus cambios emocionales que antes de que EL llegara creía inexistentes, definitivamente todo era su culpa ¡pagaría por eso!...Y luego tal vez le diría lo que sentía por el…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Limpia eso! ¿Como puedes ser tan torpe?

-Lo siento… - se disculpaba mecánicamente el ainu, mientras recogía unos vasos rotos.

Había llegado a Kyoto hace dos días, y había conseguido trabajo de mesero en el único restauran que lo habían aceptado…uno de comida china, para variar.

-Ve a atender a esos extranjeros que están sentados en aquella esquina, hace ya rato que están allí.

-¡En seguida! – exclamó el ainu, era primordial, según el, ser eficaz y demostrar que amaba su trabajo, aunque realmente no fuera así.

-Buenas tardes, Bienvenidos al restauran Meilyng (1)

-Good Afternoon, young men.

-¿Que? O.o

-We want menu one please.

Horohoro, simplemente no entendía nada, sabía que era ingles lo que hablaban, pero no entendía ni siquiera una palabra! Y ahora los clientes le miraban expectantes y con una sonrisa en el rostro… Pero el no iba a quedar de ignorante…claro que no!

- would wish that it puts a duck to him in its head?

-What! –exclamó el hombre, visiblemente sorprendido.

Realmente no sabía lo que dijo, una vez eso lo había escuchado en una película, pero nunca supo lo que era. Tal vez había hablado demasiado bien para ser japonés y el extranjero estaba asombrado xD.

- Get out of here if you do not want that it strikes to you

-What these saying?

En ese preciso instante, llegó su jefe y le golpeó descomunalmente fuerte en la cabeza.

-Excuse to the boy, it does not know what says - dijo su jefe, sacándolo de allí de un tirón.

El siguió a su jefe hasta llegar a la cocina, donde el susodicho le dio un sermón de una hora entera. Y le explico que significaba lo que les había dicho a aquellos extranjeros. Y eran cosas tan graciosas, que el no pudo evitar romper a reír a carcajadas, cosa que a su jefe no le gustó para nada…

Y por su mala suerte lo despidieron…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Iba en su flamante auto negro, por las carreteras de Japón, buscando al idiota de Horohoro. Lo había buscado ya en Hokkaido y en Aomori, y por lógica no lo había encontrado que si no, no estaría buscando.

No se había dado cuenta cuanto realmente le gustaba el tarado ainu. Pero lo buscaba inconciente e incesantemente, incluso había llegado a soñar con el. Y lo peor de todo, es que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde buscarlo… Aunque sonara extraño en este momento no sabía que podía estar pasando por la cabeza del puercoespín… A donde podría haber ido, si no había ido a Hokkaido?

Estaba en Tokio…Tokio… Kyoto! Era lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, y donde seguramente había ido Horo, que no pensaba demasiado las cosas… realmente era un tonto y poco original…

En sus cavilaciones y pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que la radio estaba encendida. En especial… le llamó la atención una parte de la canción que ahora estaba sonando.

_No se que voy a hacer sin tu cariño_

_No se si viviré sin tu cariño_

_Cuando mi mundo esta alrevez_

_Tu eres mi calma eres mi fe _

_Tú eres la sangre que corre en mí_

_Te necesito para vivir_

Se estaba poniendo demasiado cursi… Pero así es cuando te enamoras, no lo piensas mucho, y cada vez que escuchas la palabra amor, como sinónimo le agregas el nombre de la persona amada.

En fin… Ahora solo estaba a unas horas del Usui…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba vagando ociosamente por las calles de Kyoto, aburrido y buscando trabajo. No tenía ni la décima parte del dinero que le debía al chino, pero algo tenía, ya lo habían despedido de un trabajo ¡en dos días! xD era todo un logro… Pero tenía que hacer algo para pagarle definitivamente… y en la acera de en frente había un aviso de 'se busca ayudante' en un restauran de comida rápida… ¿porqué para él el campo laboral estaba relacionado con la comida? xD tal vez era el destino, que esta vez si le estaba ayudando.

--------Unos días después-----

- estas despedido!

-Por que!

-La comida es PARA LOS CLIENTES, no para que tu te la comas! Toma tu dinero y te vas!

-Bien…

Segundo trabajo que lo echaban xD definitivamente la mala suerte lo perseguía. Pero esta vez le habían pagado el doble que la vez pasada, así que tan mal no le iba. Solo le faltaban XXXXXXXX yenes… igualmente era una suma considerable. Pero ya no le faltaba tanto como al principio.

Se fue a la pensión donde se hospedaba desde hace unos días, se duchó y se cambió de ropa para salir y disfrutar la tarde, hace una semana que había llegado y no había tenido tiempo de conocer y apreciar la cuidad.

Le asombraban todos esos edificios, con el toque antiguo japonés, no como Tokio, que prácticamente era todo el modelo occidental.

Pronto se dio cuenta que muchas personas miraban hacia la calle y exclamaban 'un auto extranjero!' 'es genial!' 'que lindo es el joven que lo conduce!'. Le dio risa incluso los chillidos de las muchachas, pero no le llamó la atención, el había visto muchas veces los autos extranjeros, cuando fueron América vio muchos, y siempre veía el que tenía Ren…

Y si…

Se asomo por entre la gente, hasta llegar al borde de la acera, donde estaba detenido, debido a que había luz roja, el auto de Ren… y por consiguiente, Ren arriba.

-Ren! –exclamó sin querer.

El aludido volteó, pero no vio a nadie… Tal vez era de nuevo su imaginación, ya le había pasado antes. La luz cambió a verde y el doblo hacía la derecha.

Donde se veía a una conocidísima figura alta de cabello azul… Era inconfundible.

-Puercoespín!

Horohoro volteó, encontrándose de lleno con la mirada dorada de su ex amo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando vio que se acercaba.

¿Qué haría ahora?

………………………………….oooo…………………………..

Oo Que hará Horin? XD

Weno, perdón por no actualizar antes T-TU

Es que este capitulo lo tenia listo hace rato xD pero no quería que fuera tan corto y me rendí xD

(1) Meyling: es lo único que se me ocurrió xD es un local que esta en el centro comercial aquí en Rancagua xD pero nada que ver.

Es que tengo sueñito y mi inspiración anda por los suelos –w-U

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review! Los adoro -3-,

Eso xD ojala me dejen otro Review de nuevo nn nos hacen muy felices x3

Cuídense mucho! Y que Beelzenef las proteja xD


	7. Encuentro

Al fin!! xD òwo…weno, mil perdones xD en este capi no hay lemon, .-. me extendí demasiado con el problemita de Horo y Ren uu

PERO EL PROXIMO CAPI LEMON ASEGURADO!!! 

En fin xD que lo disfruten

**Capitulo 7 – Encuentro**

El aludido volteó, pero no vio a nadie... Tal vez era de nuevo su imaginación, ya le había pasado antes. La luz cambió a verde y el doblo hacía la derecha.

Donde se veía a una conocidísima figura alta de cabello azul... Era inconfundible.

-Puercoespín!

Horohoro volteó, encontrándose de lleno con la mirada dorada de su ex amo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando vio que se acercaba.

¿Qué haría ahora?

-- - - -00 0--- ------­

Vio como el chino se acercaba amenazante hacia el, esperando un golpe o algo, cerró los ojos fuertemente, cual perro regañado.

Pero no le regañó ni le golpeó...

Solo sintió ese embriagante toque de los labios del mandarín sobre los suyos, recorriéndolos con ansia y nostalgia. Aferrándose, tal vez, inconcientemente al ainu.

Este cerró los ojos dejándose hacer, comenzando a corresponderle, primero, casi imperceptiblemente. Que importaba que los vieran? Que lo trataran de maricón? Cualquier cosa no importaba cuando estaba con Ren.

Había olvidado todo... Lo del 'juguete', la deuda y la promesa que se había hecho. Cuando Ren hacía eso, el mundo entero se desvanecía a su alrededor, haciendo que todos sus sentidos fueran dirigidos en especifico a el.

Pero no podían seguir así por mucho tiempo...

Hora se apartó con cuidado de no romper tan bruscamente el hechizo en el que hace unos momentos atrás había caído...

Con tantas dudas...

Imposible seguir como si nada.

y no sabía como romper el abrumador silencio que se producía ahora. -Lo...lo siento -se disculpó Ren.

El chino, sorprendido por su propia acción de besarlo en medio de la calle. Solo había actuado, cansado de tanto pensar las cosas! tanto pensar en el 'que dirán'. Tan preocupado de que la mascara de frialdad y autosuficiencia no se cayera que llegó al punto máximo. Haciendo que sus emociones se descontrolaran. El punto había sido el verlo nuevamente, cándido y risueño, lindo y tierno. Tan importante para Ren como ni el mismo Tao se lo imaginaba.

El de hokkaido le miró confundido ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Si fue él mismo que había 'huido' del Tao. Tenía que explicarle todo, y ahora.

-Perdón -se disculpó también el ainu.

El Tao le miró incrédulo, ahora también le pedía perdón!...pero... ¿Por qué? Había muchas cosas por las que cierto peliazul podía pedirle disculpas.

Sin duda, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar...

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para conversar -dijo con tono neutro, al darse cuenta recién en ese momento que ya había mucha gente mirándolos atentamente.

- ¿¡Acaso no tienen vida que nos miran tanto?! -les gritó ya algo exasperado. Que gente mas extraña!

La gente, algo intimidada por la repentina reacción del ojidorado, siguió con sus labores, ya sea caminar, barrer, atender las tiendas, o practicar simplemente la profesión de 'observador' (1)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Bien. Ahora explícamelo todo -pidió Ren, conteniendo la voz. Aún estaba enojado, muy enojado, con el ainu.

-Bueno...

Habían ido a un lugar alejado de toda la gente, en las afueras de la cuidad, rodeados de árboles, y la libertad de ahorcar o golpear a alguien sin tener siquiera el temor de que alguien los fuera a escuchar. Horo estaba nervioso ¿Cómo explicarle? 'Lo siento, Ren. No quise ser tu juguete así que me fui para pagarte con lo que te debía, osease dinero'...Oye! Eso no era mala idea!... si tan solo su lengua no se trabara de nervios, y su corazón dejara de latir tan rápidamente, claro que sería muy fácil.

-Escúpelo, idiota! No tengo tiempo de escuchar tus balbuceos!

Horo solo guardó silencio, intentando calmarse... Se estaba realmente cansando de todo ese carácter de Ren, aunque (muy a su pesar) no por eso le iba a dejar de amar.

-Tierra llamando a Hoto-Hoto- llamó Ren

-Ya te oí - replicó haciendo un adorable berrinche.

-Entonces, contesta a mi pregunta

-Y...Cual era?

A estas alturas se podía apreciar una gran venita sobresaliendo de la cabeza puntiaguda de Ren, el jueguito ya le estaba cansado, y el pobre pasto que estaba bajo sus manos sufría toda su furia.

- Que... -tomó aire calmadamente, tratando de calmarse, aunque fuera un poco - ­Por qué demonios te fuiste así tan de repente.

-Pues... - apretó los puños, recordando todo, sintiendo como si el dolor le volviera de pronto - No quería ser tan solo tu juguete. -le respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si, eso lo escuché cuando saliste de la habitación - dijo en un tono neutro.

Por qué tenía justamente que enamorarse de la persona con peor carácter de todo el continente asiático? Aunque estaba seguro, que tal vez de todo el mundo. Esa facilidad para acabar con todo lo que podía formular, y aún así, siendo tan atrayente como siempre. Es que no lo comprendía... ¿Cómo podía una persona tener tantos contrastes?

-y no iba a pagarte así. Si lo iba a hacer, trabajaría para ello. Tengo mi dignidad, Ren. Aunque tú no lo creas.

- Lo se

Se quedaron en silencio. Mirando el reflejo de los árboles en el caudaloso río que pasaba frente a ellos. El silencio no era incomodo, al contrario, era como un espacio, tantas cosas que pensar, tantas cosas que decir, todas que llevarían a un final distinto. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? ...

Uno de los caminos le llevaba a separarse completamente del Tao, pagándole la deuda como el mismo chino se lo pedía, para luego irse y no volver nunca mas, por mucho que le doliera. El segundo, era seguirle viendo, para ir pagándole periódicamente con su sueldo, y luego de eso, tal vez ser amigos, como siempre. Eso era lo único 'aterrizado' que se le ocurría, ya que las probabilidades de que el chino le amara tanto como ello hacia, eran prácticamente nulas.

-Oye Hoto -le llamó el Tao, con voz suave.

-¿Hm?- le respondió volteando su cabeza hacia el.

- Realmente, o no sabes distinguir, o no escuchaste bien la última orden que te di le habló con calma, y si no se tratara de que era Ren Tao el que estaba hablando, juraría que había sido con ternura y comprensión.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó, algo confundido.

-Recuerda.

Que disparates estaba diciendo?! Que no había escuchado bien?..

**Flash back**

_-Aún falta un poco para que sean las diez.-Dijo como si nada, estático _y _estoico._

_-¿Y eso qué? -Horo se mostró confundido._

_-Pues que aún no has hecho un buen trabajo de esclavo. No has logrado complacerme en nada._

_Ainu le miró un momento _y _luego desvió la mirada, al parecer, para Ren todo eso era un juego._

_-¿y qué quiere el Amo que haga ahora? -preguntó._

_Ren sonrió sin expresión alguna, más la calidez llegó a su rostro mientras, sin esperárselo Horo, le abrazaba por la espalda._

_-El amor-murmuró pegado a su oído, eran palabras que sólo Horo podía oír..._

**Fin Flash Back**

El amor...

Hacer el amor...

Claro! Eso era!

-Entendiste? -Preguntó con calma, sabiendo lo mucho que le costaba al ainu asimilar las cosas.

-Si...Si entendí! Pero... Pera como...? -le miró, aun mas confundido que antes, tratando de escudriñar en esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto pesar y alegría le habían traído desde que los conoció.

Ren solo se limitó a reír suavemente ¿Estos eran los síntomas de los enamorados? El sentir que por más idiota, imbecil, distraído, y una larga lista de defectos que pudiera tener, aún así no te importan, y le sigues amando. Era un sentimiento bastante extraño, y en especial, no había podido golpearlo en ningún momento desde que llegó a Kyoto, sabiendo perfectamente que al menos se merecía un zape. Primero necesitaba explicarle. Y sabía de sobra que con Horo, eso era difícil.

- Escúchame atentamente -advirtió- porque no pienso volverlo a decir! ¿Entendido?

-Si señorito!

-y no me digas señorito!

-Si...err. -como llamarlo? Tenía tantos sobrenombres!, pero finalmente se decidió - Ren

-Bien...yo

Lo había ensayado millones de veces, por qué era tan difícil expresarse de esa forma? Eran tan solo dos palabras maldita sea!

-Tu... -le siguió el ainu, divertido, sea lo que fuere que tuviera que decir, era algo importante.

-Yo... quería con que ibas a pagarme, necesito mi dinero...

El rostro de Horo se volvió desilusionado. Se sintió el peor bastardo de todo el planeta, como quien regaña a un niño por haberse ensuciado jugando, mientras este le mira con tristeza, en ese momento, como un monstruo. ¿Por qué siempre que quería decir algo bonito, no le salían las palabras? ¿Por qué con el ainu no funcionaba lo que planeaba?

-Creo haberte ya dicho, que era con lo que ganara de mi trabajo - murmuró el ainu, con su rastro ensombrecido. Parecía destrozado.

-Ah...

Ahora si, el silencio fue totalmente incomodo. Parecía como si hasta los árboles se hubieran desilusionado de su respuesta. Ya comenzaba a anochecer. Horo, incluso pensaría que era un maravilloso paisaje, si no estuviera algo ocupado en sus cavilaciones, pensando seriamente, pagar y alejarse por siempre de su verdugo de sueños.

-Horo, _yo..._

-Debo irme, esta comenzando a hacer frío y no traje nada mas para abrigarme ­dijo, a sabiendas de que el Tao no se la creería, ¡Horokeu Usui con frío! Esa era la peor mentira del planeta.

No dejó que le detuviera, no quería escucharlo, solo huir. Sabía que era una acción cobarde, pero en ese momento necesitaba estar sólo, desahogarse. Tal vez tomar algunos tragos y luego irse a cualquier parte. Escuchó como el Tao se levantaba de el césped, y como acto reflejo salió corriendo, con todo lo que sus piernas le daban Sintió que le llamaba, mas no le hizo caso.

¿Por qué el destino siempre era tan desgraciado con el?

000----­

-Otra, mesero! -exclamó animado.

Ya llevaba al menos 3 botellas de whisky, y estaba borracho, no tanto, pero borracho.

-¿No cree que ya fue suficiente? -le aconsejó el barman. Un hombre ya de unos 50 años, con una mirada conciliadora.

-Usted que sabe... - murmuró.

-Mucho mas que tú, jovencito -le replicó divertido, acostumbraba hablar con los clientes y aconsejarlos, además, así le dejaban mas propina _(n/R: _inteligente no? xD)- Cuéntame, yo te escucho...

El ainu lo miró de soslayo, algo cohibido,¿como contarle a un hombre de 40 años? El decirle "Me gusta un amigo, pero el solo me ve como un juguete para satisfacer sus deseos" es como para que el viejo se aleje al menos a 2 metros de el.

- No puedo. -dijo. Bebiendo su vaso de solo un trago.

-Problemas con tu novia? -preguntó sonriente, en repuesta, Horo solo le miró -Acerté

El hombre le miraba con ternura, casi como su padre. A lo lejos se escuchaban las discusiones y risas de unos tipos jugando cartas.

- Si, pero no puedo contarle lo demás

- Sea lo que sea, se solucionará -dijo, con la voz de la sabiduría que solo otorga la experiencia - Todo en esta vida es solucionable, hijo.

-Pero no puedes forzar a una persona a que te ame... - le reclamó.

El viejo sonrió aún mas, en cierta forma, le recordaba a Yoh.

-Estoy seguro, que si esa persona no te hubiera dado esperanzas, no estarías destrozado, te dijo directamente que no te ama?

-No...Pero...

-No me digas pero, ve y pregúntale, ahora! -le animó - las copas por cuenta de la casa.

Algo confundido aún, se levanto, decidido, pero toda la decisión se le fue de vacaciones, cuando escuchó desde la mesa de poker.

-Paga lo que me debes! Infeliz!

Con solo esas palabras, se que fue toda la borrachera quizás donde, todo eso le recordaba que aún le debía.

Algo desesperado, miró al barman, mientras este solo secaba una copa, y le animaba nuevamente.

-No pierdes nada intentando.

Sonrió, como solo el, Horokeu Usui, podía hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente donde encontrar a Ren Tao, en Kyoto, a las 2.37 de la madrugada. Eso si era conocerlo. Conocía todos los gustos habidos y por haber que pudiera tener Ren, pero si le preguntaban en que demonios pensaba, o que sentía el Tao, allí si que no se metía, era mas complicado que una mujer!

000----­

A la entrada de Kyoto, había un hotel chino (2), era obvio que Ren había ido allí, con lo tradicionalista que era...

Entró a la recepción, donde, por suerte, el recepcionista estaba durmiendo. Pasó silenciosamente hasta el mesón donde estaba la computadora en que se registraban los huéspedes, pendiente en todo momento, de que el recepcionista no se despertara. Fácilmente encontró a Ren entre los mil y un nombres.

-Habitación...216, perfecto! -susurró celebrando, como dijo que el viejo, hasta ahora todo iba bien.

Al parecer, al fin el destino vio lo desgraciado que estaba, y se compadeció de el. Salió de allí, dándole gracias a todos los santos que se sabía, y estaba seguro que incluso había inventado algunos, por que no recordaba a ningún San Cudo (3). Pero que mas daba! Se había conseguido hasta la llave de la habitación! Yeso que se había tropezado xD y el tipo aún así no había despertado. Suerte que tenía el sueño MUY pesado

Subió por las escaleras, lleno de animo, aún a sabiendas que la habitación de Ren estaba en el último piso (n/r: léase, en el piso 15), su repentino ataque de euforia no le permitiría estar allí parado en un ascensor. Corría y saltaba los escalones de dos en dos, y cuando sentía que podía, saltaba mucho más. Llegó mucho antes de lo que creyó al piso 15, ya diferencia de los pisos inferiores, este tenía muy pocas puertas, por lo que dedujo que las habitaciones eran mucho mas grandes que en

los otros.

Sintiendo que le llegaba el 'segundo aire' (4) luego de el agotador trabajo de subir los 15 pisos a pie, comenzó a correr encontrando, al final del pasillo, la habitación del chino.

Sentía sus brazos temblar, aún con toda esa adrenalina en el cuerpo, sintiendo ganas de gritar, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y suspiró hondo, necesitaba calmarse un poco, si no, no lograría siquiera meter la llave en la cerradura.

Cuando se hubo calmado, y se inclinó para meter la llave, la puerta se abrió de repente.

-¿Quién está haciendo tanto...¡¿HoroHoro?! - exclamó el chino, luego de abrir totalmente para reclamarle al idiota que corría por el pasillo que se callase. Pero al parecer, el idiota era la persona a quien menos se esperaba allí.

-Hola n.n -respondió simplemente, sonriendo encantadoramente al ver al chino vestido tan solo con un pijama de seda rojo vino.

-¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó, sin siquiera responder el saludo.

-¿Puedo pasar? -ignoró la pregunta del Tao, y eso lo había aprendido de el luego de todos estos años de conocerlo. Además, cuando remedaba lo que decía, o cuando le reclamaba 'no digas lo mismo que yo!', tenía que saberse todas esas posibles respuestas.

- Claro -dijo, haciendo un ademán para hacerlo pasar - ¿A que viniste?

-Tenía que preguntarte algo -dijo, casi cantando, mirando el lujoso lugar en el que se hospedaba el neko.- ¿Puedo? - continuo, entrando a la habitación.

- Acabas de hacerme ya una pregunta ­-contestó cerrando la puerta.

El ainu sonrió, definitivamente, Ren no cambiaría nunca. Eso le gustaba. Rápidamente, acorraló al chino contra la pared más cercana. Mirándole directamente a los ojos, teniéndole así no podía esquivar su respuesta.

-¿Tu me amas?

-¡¿Que?! - la cara de Ren se torno roja, haciendo juego casi con su pijama. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?.. ¿Como responderle?

-Ren, por favor, necesito que me contestes - pidió casi suplicando, tomando con ambas manos la cara de Ren, obligándole a responderle.

-Yo...

Le pareció tan dulce, tan inocente el rostro del Tao, que no pudo resistirse, acercándose más de la cuenta. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando puso una de sus piernas entre las del Tao, y sus labios ya se rozaban ¡cuerpo actuaba solo!

Se apegó mucho mas a Ren, haciendo que este entrecerrara un poco sus ojos, y dejara escapar un casi imperceptible gemido de sus labios.

-Mmh...

Ren, sintiendo que poco a poco una pasión desconocida comenzara a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, se acercó al rostro de su captor, con la intención de besarlo, no soportaba estar tan cerca de esos labios y no besarlos.

Horo sonrió sensualmente, al tiempo de alejarse un poco, solo lo suficiente para que Ren no lo besara. Este lo miró confundido, deseoso, tan apetecible como solo el Tao podría serlo.

-No hasta que me digas, neko pervertido – advirtió. Comenzando a besar el cuello de el chino.

-Ah…espe…ra… - musitó Ren, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, ya que Horo comenzaba a introducir sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando de forma enloquecedoramente excitante…

-Eso hago…mmh…-dijo con sus labios aun pegados al cuello del Tao - Espero a que me respondas…

----------------------------------

(1)Observador: xD en realidad esa profesión no existe, Observador es un tipo ocioso que se para en cualquier parte a mirar lo que sea xD ya que no tiene nada mas que hacer.

(2)Hotel Chino: Realmente no se si existen hoteles chinos oo o si hay de esos en Kyoto xD pero aquí si! La magia de los fics

(3) San Cudo: Zancudo xD es un chiste muy malo!

(4)Segundo aire: el segundo aire es una etapa superior, cuando ya se te han agotado todas las energías, esta llega nueva y con más fuerza o.o

Whha!! xD mira que mala soy nOnU xDDD Lo dejé en la parte mas interesante owoU.

Bueno, les agradezco un montón su paciencia uu con Mi-chan no habíamos podido coincidir ;O; y yo soy un cero a la izquierda a veces en ya-saben-algunas-que xD así que realmente lo siento mucho!!! T0T

Agradezco todos sus hermosos Reviews que nos animan siempre 3


	8. Acercandonos

_Seijin no Hi_

TenRan-Sama & Misao Kirimachi Surasai

**Capitulo 8A**

.:.º.:.º.:.

Ren quería mantenerse serio para dar una respuesta que ya había dicho. Por que por muy idiota que le pareciera Horo, estas eran cosas mayores. Algo grande que no debía tomarse a la ligera, y amar era una palabra pesada, aún más el sentimiento. ¿Podría entonces cargar Horo con ese peso? ¿Podría él hacerlo?

Suspiró en un gemido, aprovechándose del calor, y despegando a Hoto de su cuerpo, lo miró a los ojos. ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora?

- Gaaaah - Bien, al parecer su boca no coordinaba con su cerebro en ese momento, y el graznido salio de sus labios casi involuntariamente. Suspiró, exhaló, inhaló, y esperó poder ponerse de acuerdo con su cuerpo para relajarse.

Ainu le miraba ahora, expectante con esos ojos azules suyos que derretían cualquier Iceberg (muy por el contrario a lo que el chico del hielo se dedicaba), y así lo derretían a él. Negó con la cabeza, y no miró la expresión dolida del peliazul cuando el hizo eso.

Horo- Horo se llevó una mano al pecho entonces viendo como Tao meneaba la cabeza ¿Era esa una negativa? ¿Le saldría con un "no te amo, pero tampoco puedo hacer esto"?. Un nudo se atoró en su garganta y peleo con su manzana de Adán para ver quien bajaba primero por la traquea. Era horrible sentirse ahogado, pero más doloroso aún, el no sentirse amado.

Pero no era eso. Ren simplemente no quería responder cuado estuviera tan acalorado, podría confundirse su respuesta como una evasiva rápida para llegar al fin que, si bien lo reconocía ahora, tanto deseaba.

-Horo, yo… - logró articular de manera adecuada.

Ainu lo empujó, terminando de separarse entonces. Aún tenía un poco de orgullo (muy poco) como para continuar lastimándose. -Déjalo.- murmuró, caminado con la cabeza baja a la salida más próxima que encontrase, sin importar que fuera una puerta o incluso una ventana -Para empezar, no sé ni por que estoy aquí. -Y si por él fuera, se tomaría su tiempo para recoger uno a uno los pedazos de su corazón y de su fantasía rota.

Ren frunció el ceño, totalmente descolocado por la acción del ainu. ¿Que acaso ahora venía, le EXIGÍA respuestas al Gran Ren Tao, para hacerle desearlo y luego irse? El ya había pasado por mucho por culpa del susodicho chico de cabello azulado, había recorrido Japón entero buscándole, y ahora, sin más iba a dejarle huir...

No, ahora el lo iba a escuchar.

-Oye, Puercoespín -dijo, ya mas recuperado, con el típico toque sarcástico en sus palabras.- ¿huyes?

Horo se detuvo, pero no se volvió a verlo. Además de rechazarlo ahora se burlaba de el?. Esto era mucho más de lo que pudiera aguantar. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, hasta el punto de dejarlos casi blancos. Sentía enormes ganas de gritarle lo que fuera al Tao, gritarle todo lo que sentía y lo que había sufrido por el, pero no podía...el nudo en su garganta era mil veces mas fuerte

-¿Como que no sabes porque estas aquí? -preguntó, con el tono de enojo totalmente impreso en su voz.

-...

-¿Por qué te pusiste así de repente? - volvió a preguntar.

Si bien, el no era de las personas que preguntaban mucho, ahora, mas que nunca, necesitaba respuestas claras. No iba a dejarlo.

El ainu volteó, ahora si, totalmente enojado. ¿Ahora se hacía el desentendido de todo el daño que le había hecho? ¿Tan cínico era?. Sujeto a Ren por los hombros, con fuerza. Cara a cara. No quería que esta vez el Tao se hiciera como que nada le entraba, esta vez le iba a escuchar...

-Que no te basta con haberme dicho que no me amabas?! Acaso crees que para mi es muy fácil aguantar todos tus caprichos, desprecios y demases? - El ainu estaba casi fuera de si, necesitaba vaciar todo lo que en este tiempo se había guardado por temor a quedar en evidencia. Pero ¿que mas evidencia podría haber? Amaba a ese chino orgulloso con toda su alma y su ser, le necesitaba como al mismo aire...- juegas conmigo...Ren

El mandarín había escuchado atentamente todo lo que Horo le había dicho, pero algo no encajaba ¿En que momento le había dicho que no le amaba?

Ahh...ya entendía, fue cuando intentaba aclararse.

Sonrió, casi con burla. A eso se refería Horo. Estaba casi feliz de causar tal magnitud de reacciones en el eufórico ainu...Se sentía calido, como quizás no se había sentido nunca. Ahora entendía toda esa cursilería que hablaban todos.

- ¿En que momento te he dicho que no...? - Demonios, eso sonó demasiado afirmativo

- ¿Que...? - Horo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos ¿que acaso no le había dicho que no? ¿Y esa negativa? - Pero si tu...

- Era por otra cosa, idiota. - aceptó sonrojado, intentando mirar hacia cualquier otro lugar que no fueran esos vivaces ojos negros.

Con su euforia renovada, y su corazón pegado trocito por trocito rápidamente (a pesar de aun no obtener ninguna respuesta afirmativa), abrazó efusivamente al mandarín, quien solo se dejó hacer. No esperaba tal acción por parte del oji-negro

Si sus reflejos fueran como los de un gato, abría esquivado con facilidad aquel abrazo, o mejor aún, lo hubiera recibido de la manera adecuada, pero hacía años que había dejado de tenerlos tan pulidos como los de un felino. De todas formas, el estar acostado en ese alfombrado piso de hotel con el amor de su vida sobre de él buscando besarlo con desesperación, no era tan malo.

Ren le acaricio el cabello con la punta de los dedos, mientras tironeaba de él para acercarlo a su boca. Sus besos era el agua más deseada en su sequía, y no pudo evitar abrazarse en cuanto sus labios se tocaron. ¿Que más hacer cuando uno muere de hambre? Sólo devorar y no esperar nada más que terminar con el banquete.

Por el contrario, muy sorpresivamente, Horo no pensaba lo mismo, y se esforzaba por ser más calmo. ¿Para que comer de un trago todo el platillo, si puedes disfrutarlo de a pequeñas mordidas y con la punta de la lengua?

Ren, quien permanecía abajo, aprisionó más fuerte contra su propio cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo, y que Horo lo sintiera, necesitaba rodar por el suelo como ahora lo hacía, necesitaba besarlo con energía y sentirse completo dentro de su boca…Necesitaba dejar de rodar y levantarse, acabar de golpearse la cabeza con el frigo bar…

-Auch...-dijo Ren, bajito.

-...wajajajajajaja!!-

Horo, a pesar de la situación en la que estaban, no podía evitar burlarse, aunque sea de tan mínima situación, de aquel adorable chino. Es que se veía tan serio de un momento a otro, decidido, deseable...para luego en un segundo cambiar a una cara de total hastío y leve molestia, al golpearse, y obviamente de su estridente risa.

El sombrero del señorito ya iba creciendo mucho hasta puntos peligrosos, pero Horo, ni cuenta se daba al estar ocupado riéndose a costa suya ¡¿Que acaso no tenía noción de la situación en la que se encontraban?! Ideaba en su puntiaguda cabecita millones de formas de asesinar cruel y lentamente al ahora amor de su vida, o tal vez solo torturarlo de una forma mas sutil.

Tomó a Horo con fuerza del cuello de la camisa, para acercarlo hasta rozar sus labios, y mirarlo fieramente. ¡Le tenía vuelto loco y el muy especial no se daba ni cuenta! Eso era más de lo que pudiera aguantar, y si fuera necesario, violaría a Horo para que este se diera cuenta.

-Escucha, Hoto-Hoto...-murmuró, conteniéndose, porque mas de un buen zape se merecía el muy idiota- ten en cuenta el tiempo, el espacio, y la situación...en la que estamos... ¡¿crees...que por lo menos deberías mantener la compostura?!

Horo, ya calmado, sonrió pícaramente. Se daba cuenta de todo, de lo desesperado que tenía a Ren, de lo fuera que estaba de la situación, y que el chino ya ideaba planes en su cabeza para matarlo. Pero eso era, todo, premeditado ¡Por dios! le encantaba sacar de sus casillas al chino...Especialmente ahora, que se veía agitado, con el cabello desarreglado y una mirada brillante...simplemente irresistible.

-Si, lo se. -soltó simplemente.

Ren suspiró. No podría resistirse a esa sonrisa, y lo sabia muy bien.

-Ya déjate de estupideces... – murmuró aun mas cerca de sus labios. Si el ainu quería desesperarlo, pues bien, el también podía.

Ren ahora simplemente rozaba de forma sensual sus labios, respirando suavemente sobre ellos, mientras sus manos se deslizaban desde el cuello del ainu hasta los hombros, bajando por todo el largo de sus brazos, lenta, muy lentamente, hasta llegar a sus manos.

-¿No quieres tomarme, Hoto? – murmuró haciendo que sus labios se tocaran mas suavemente. Tomó sus manos, dirigiéndolas hasta la parte baja de su espalda, y dejándolas allí. Y luego seguir con el juego de recorrer todo el cuerpo del ainu con sus manos…tan solo rozando.

- ¿To...marte? – pronunció apenas el peliazul, sintiendo la suave piel del chino bajo sus manos. Era obvio que quería ¿¡Quien no querría!? Pero… era realmente extraño decirle algo así a Ren. Aún pensaba que si se lo dijera lo golpearía tan fuerte que lo mandaría al espacio de una patada…

Pero no… Estaba allí, entregándosele totalmente. Sonrió antes intentar besarlo, le necesitaba…

Pero como estamos hablando de Ren Tao, no se la iba a dejar tan fácil. Este, apenas sintió que le iba a besar, se hizo hacia atrás, evitando que el ainu le besara, pero al mismo tiempo llevándoselo al suelo e intercambiando lugares.

-¿Soy aún tu amo, recuerdas? – dijo suavemente, al tiempo que se deshacía de la estorbosa camisa del ainu. Se mordió el labio inferior al tener tan sensual vista… Además de que Hoto le veía con una sonrisa… no muy santa. – Tienes que obedecerme.

-¿Y si yo no quiero, y me revelo contra mi amo? – habló divertido, le encantaba saberse sometido a Ren. Pero mas le gustaría hacerlo jadear y pedir por mas. Y eso es lo que planeaba.

-Recibirás un castigo – sentenció malicioso.

-¿Qué tipo de castigo? -Horo levantó una ceja. -Me gustan los castigos.

-Este no te gustará,te lo aseguro -Pero su expresión denotaba que síle gustaría.

-Deme una orden para que pueda desobedecer.- Ainu sonrió a Ren, quien le abrazó fuertemente.

-Besame.-Dijo simplemente, acercando los labios a un Horo que gustoso le obedecio, mordiendo el labio inferior antes de introduccir la lengua a su boca, dejando que Ren paseara por donde quisiera dentro de él.

Dos minutos pasaron, y cuando lo necesitaron, se separaron reclamando aire y saliba -Dije una orden que pudiera desobedecer -se quejó Horo.

-No hables - le calló el chino.

-Eso es facil - se burló el ainu, poniendo ambas manos en las caderas de Ren, acariciandolo suavemente.

-Nh - bufó Ren, aburrido y molesto. Horo le trataba con demasiada delicadeza, era demasiado lento. - Por dios Hoto, no soy una niña! - le reclamó mordiendo su cuello con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para hacerle una herida -

El japonés se quejó por lo bajo. Ren estaba bastante impaciente, cosa extraña en el, pero no tenía planeado por ahora apresurarse, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y sobre todo, le encantaba desesperar a Ren. Era divertido ver tan espontaneas reacciónes en el habitualmente amargado chino.

-Se mas brusco - le ordenó fieramente Ren, estrujando la camiseta de el ainu entre sus manos.

-No, amo - dijo sensualmente, inclinandose sobre Ren, pasando ligeramente sus labios por el cuello del chino, con total lentitud.

-Aghh! - soltó el chino, entre excitado y hastiado, jalandole el cabello al ainu.

-¡Hey! - Horo le dio un manotazo a su amo -A menos de que quieras un esclavo calvo, no hagas eso. Y si quieres una razón verdadera para despeinarme, espera a que llegue abajo.

Ren abrió los ojos desconcertado, cuando sintió la lengua de Horo recorrer por su cuello, abriendo lentamente la camisa de Ren, para resbalar por ella.

-Hasta…que al fin reaccionaste – dijo agitado, aprentando fuertemente la camisa que Horo traia en ese momento… Ahora, como odiaba a esa camisa.

Intentó levantarse levemente, pero el ainu no se lo permitió, acomodandose sobre sus piernas y levantando los brazos de su amo por sobre su cabeza, dejandolo a su total voluntad.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – le preguntó en tono molesto, su sirviente se estaba sublevando y eso el no lo iba a permitir.

-Nada que no le vaya a gustar al amo. – dijo en tono juguetón, sacando finalmente la estorbosa camisa de Ren.

Horo continuó con su trabajo en el cuello, intentndo que las sensaciones en su señor lo descontrolaran. No había nada más raro en el mundo para ver, que ren perdiendo la calma por algo como ello (por que ren perdía la calma muchas veces, pero jamás como para apreciarlo).

-Annh...-soltó apenas, mordiendose el labio inferior, no iba a dejar que su sirviente le viera en esas condiciones, aunque fuera la situacion que amertiaba dejarse llevar. Intentó liberar sus manos del agarre del ainu. Dios, solo lo tenia con una mano! No podía ser tan dificil librarse ¿no?... Bueno, bueno, si podía, aun mas en esas condiciones. -Ho...Hoto, sueltame - dijo entre dientes, mirandolo bastante acalorado. No quería estar asi.

Horo no le soltó, a pesar de que ren era su amo y debía obedecerle en todo, esto era ya como romper el trato. Y aunque sus deseos eran seguir siendo de Ren y cumplirle sus caprichos, ahora era u capricho propio en no dejarse dominar...tanto.

-Hoto! obedeceme! - le gritó frunciendo aun mas el ceño, levantando un poco sus rodillas para alejarlo un poco. Pero se le ocurrió una genial idea. ¿Por qué no usar la misma tecnica que uso en el restaurant? Elevó aun mas sus rodillas hasta llegar hasta 'ese' punto, dando apenas un roce. ¿El baka quería desesperarlo? Bueno, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

-Aaaaah -e igual que en el restaurante, el gemido de Horo logró escucharse hasta china.

-Sueltame, ahora - ordenó con una sonrisa cruel y satisfecha, agregando un poco mas de presion. Le encantaba tener el control de la situación, aunque estuviera asi, sometido. Extraño ¿verdad?

Horo le soltó y se levanto para que el chino también lo hiciera, iba a tenderle la mano pero...¿Para qué molestarse? Ren podría hacerlo solo, además, estaba molesto por esa jugarreta nueva (que en realidad era vieja, pero vamos, es Horo, no se le podía pedir que recordara el desayuno). Ren se levantó por si mismo y miró con intensidad al chico hielo, sus ojos centrados en desnudarlo con la mirada. Horo tembló, pero no le molestó en absoluto, caso pidió en un grito silencioso que siguiera mirándole así.

-Me hace sentir atractivo- se burló, como tanto había escuchado en la tele de amas de casa frustradas.

- Idiota - murmuró acercándose para cruzar los brazos tras su cuello, para susurrar en el tono mas insinuante que tenia - ... ¿Me vas a dejar así?

Se dedico a mirarle a los ojos. No era solo deseo, por kami-sama, esperaba que el ainu le entendiera.

-¿Estás tratando de seducirme? -Ainu se rió mientras acercaba un poco el rostro hacia Tao. Lo beso cortamente sólo para mirarlo a los ojos -¿No se supone que me habías seducido ya? -besó otra vez, intentando profundizar el beso, cuando Ren lo separó, jalándole los cabellos en la nuca.

-No puedo intentarlo, eres realmente fácil, no vale la pena -se burló. Ainu hizo un puchero y la reacción para separarse comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando escucho lo siguiente. -Te amo y no necesito artilugios de una cualquiera.

Sonrió torpemente para abrazarlo delicadamente de la cintura ¡Ren le había dicho que lo amaba! ¡Ese frío chino arisco le había dicho eso! Le plantaría un beso en ese mismo instante sino fuera porque Ren aun le jalaba los cabellos.

-Ren, insisto, me quieres dejar calvo - lloriqueó un momento, haciendo que Ren lo soltara. - Bien, ahora que tu me dijiste que te amas, y yo te amo, y nos amamos...¿puedo continuar con permiso de mi amo? - preguntó seductor.

- Que estas esperando, baka - no podía esperar mas, así que le puso una mano tras la nuca para al fin darle ese beso que desde hace rato lo tenia tentado. Le volvía loco.

Y de hecho...no quería ser cuerdo. Horo besaba tan bien. De una manera suprema, espléndida, magnifica, exuberante...endemoniadamente buena...¡Un momento! ¿Con quién rayos había aprendido a besar así Horo?

-Jadeas como niña.-Se burló Ren.

El chico del hielo se molestó un momento con la burla, y metiendo presión al beso, mordió él el labio de su amante con un poco más de fuerza de como el chino lo había hecho. Este, por ello, jadeó de una manera más ahogada -Y tú jadeas como mujerzuela necesitada...y no lo pregono por ahí.

Se rió de la cara disgustada del mandarin, pero sólo atinó a besarlo nuevamente, para calmarlo, y sólo cuando Ren quedó sin aire, lo perdonó.

-Que te vas a quedar allí sin hacer nada? – preguntó el chino dirigiéndose a la cama para luego sentarse en ella. Mirándolo fijamente.

-No puedo hacer mucho sin que mi amo me de una orden no? –

-Idiota…-susurró sensualmente, haciendo un ademán con su mano para que se acercara.

.:.º.:.º.:.

Notas de TenRan-Sama: Holaaa a todos!!

o.o…aish, si lo se! Pueden lincharnos! Es que este lemon definitivamente no quiere salir, mi hermana a estado muy ocupada y asdsd O: no coincidimos

y yo entre el colegio y mi nueva inspiración unicamente para el MattxMello nos detienen

nOñ creo que hemos estado cof cof… mucho tiempo sin actualizar

9º9

En fin

No aguantaba xD

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!! X3

En el Capitulo 8B continuará el Lemon ñOñ

Sayonara!


End file.
